Welcome To My Romance
by Iname
Summary: Heh heh. Last chapter up. Come, don't resist the last temptation.
1. Chapter 1

Time/ Place: Tokyo City year 5050

Genre: Smut-AU

Taste: Yumminess...

Disclaimer: Okie, no one sue me pls because these are not my characters it's  
Maki Murakima's and the song 'Welcome to My Romance' isn't mine either.

Author's Note: I don't know if anyone will like this, but please review when  
you are finished so that I may know if people would want to read more of this or  
not. I'm new at writing smut so...lol.

'Wakey wakey shining Shu-chan!

Shuichi opened his eyes and blinked thrice, the sun was peeking through his  
window blinds like a thief, trying to steal away Shuichi's pale complexion...and  
sleep.

He peered down on his watch where his almost look alike looked at him with  
wide, blue eyes.

"Ohayo, Sakuma-san." and with that, he peeled off the watch as he threw his  
closet open, "Another day, work eat, sing." he yawned, "I'm so tired of life."

A sudden holographic screen appeared just above the watch, showing Sakuma's  
face eating one of his pink bunny's ears, "Kumagaro, Shu-chan isn't in a good  
mood..." he looked closed his eyes when Shuichi began to strip naked, "It's true  
that things are easier in Japan since now-a days, all you have to do is say what  
you want to eat in your household scheduler and the next thing you know, it's  
already cooking inside the oven, the machines knowing the right way to cook."

Thank goodness for that too. Shuichi thought bitterly knowing that he could  
not cook.

The pink haired boy picked out his outfit, a long, black leather pants with a  
half cut tight shirt exposing his midriff and a dark red overcoat.

"Anyways, I've woken you up because Hiro wanted me to tell you that he and  
Fujisaki wants you down at the club this morning so that you guys could practice  
your songs."

Shuichi placed the watch back on his left wrist and nodded down on Ryuichi's  
direction, his heart swelled in pride when his old mentor, the man that taught  
him everything, said,

"Good job with your songs. Every time I listen, it makes my heart pound."

"Learned from the best of course." Shuichi said sheepishly, "Hiro's picking  
me up at the street corner right?"

The older man forced his lifeless pink bunny to nod, "Yep. Good luck with  
singing, and I'll contact you when I have another job for you."

"Thanks Sakuma and Kumagaro." and the small pink haired boy pushed his door  
open and exited his apartment.

Yuki was known as the hottest man in Tokyo, and that particular morning, he  
awoke in his bed, tangled in a pair of feminine arms. Of course, his status as  
'hot' enabled the tall blonde man to bed practically any woman in the world. Er...Japan.

"Good morning sweetie." she cooed.

With an evil air, Yuki snatched her things and threw it down on her lap, "It  
was nice fucking you, now get out." he said. Turned into the bathroom and locked  
the door behind her.

He was glad that the woman quickly left, knowing fully well that he'd not  
only given her pleasure of a lifetime, but also, money encased in her  
belongings.

"Warmer." Yuki ordered as he felt that the water on him was cold.  
Immediately, his mirror flashed and the water on him began to warm. Ah,  
technologized life was good.

Yuki let the falling drops on him massage his aching back. Thinking all the  
while of what his plans were for that day. He was an author and currently, he  
was writing a book with characters that were in the police force. Tohma had set  
up a meeting for an interview for him (as chief executive of the force NG). He  
didn't need to interview any police, and Eiri knew that it was just Tohma's  
excuse to have 'family' time.

He'd never hear the end of it.

"Stop." Yuki commanded and the rain on him halted in seconds. His towel rack  
slid like a conveyer belt, making it easy for him to reach his towel.

'BRO!'

Yuki looked down on the counter to see his watch flickering on, showing his  
brother's unwanted face. His look alike no doubt but with darker hair and eyes.

'Glad to know you're done fucking your new toy. Where is she?'

Yuki strode to out the room where he opened his neat drawers full of his  
comfortable wear. He pulled out his normal suit for work, white shirt over a  
black overcoat and black pants.

'She left eh? How was she?'

The blonde glanced down on his watched that had extracted legs like a  
spider's crawling after its master.

"She's gone. Thank god for that, her first words annoyed the hell out of me.  
Not to mention she makes my name sound gay last night." he outstretched his left  
wrist where his spidery watch happily wrapped itself. Looking normal.

"Aniki, that's not nice. Anyways, where are you heading?"

"Meeting. You forgot again huh? Tohma'll deck it out of your pay."

"THAT WAS TODAY? Oh SHIT!" The elder brother watched in amazement as his  
younger sibling scrambled around trying to find his clothes, "I gotta go Eiri,  
so I'll see ya at the meeting then. Crap!" and the screen flickered off.

Yuki sighed in frustration, he just wanted the day to turn to night so he  
could hunt another woman down, take pleasure from her and then kick her out from  
his not-so-humble abode.

Shuichi looked down on his portable time piece and cursed secretly. He was  
running late! On the way to the apartment, his path had been blocked by some  
gang and he had to take the long road to the end of his street. That was great.  
He knew that Hiro was forgiving, but still, making his friend wait and wait  
would sooner or later rub on the cinnamon haired man.

The boy stopped in his tracks near the end of an alley when he saw a  
commotion by the street. Unexpectedly, it was Hiro fighting with another man and  
Shuichi rather considered the guy as an angel even though there was a frown  
etched on his lips.

"What do you mean it was MY fault!" Hiro cried out in mock, "You're the one  
speeding! You nearly ran me and my motorcycle flat!"

"Yeah, and you were on the way. Now look at my Benz! It cost more than your  
life!" Yuki yelled back at the smaller, but masculine man.

He had been driving twenty more than the speed limit when this long haired  
punk just suddenly cut him, causing his car to swerve (since it was on automatic  
with the command of speed on it). If it was Yuki, he wouldn't have been as kind  
as the machine was to the ingrate human...now yelling at him.

Suddenly, the yelling stopped, and when Yuki looked over his shoulder to see  
what it was the long haired man was occupied with other than giving him his  
insurance number.

When he saw, he didn't know if he should be surprised or disgusted or  
bewildered as a pink haired boy, with such a slender frame and long legs tackled  
his opponent to the ground.

"Hiro!" Shuichi yelled excitedly, wanting to divert everyone's attention to  
him as he felt the heat of the stranger's and his best friend's conversation all  
the way to where he stood.

After ushering Hiro on his motorcycle, he turned to the man that he thought  
looked so heavenly, "I'll pay for the damage, will you give me your name...?"  
all the while he talked, he looked down on his watch and began inputting a  
series of pattern on the skin with his fingers.

"Eiri..." the man said, hesitating a bit, "Yuki." and he jumped back a bit as  
his own watch rang with the message on the screen:

'Insurance Tecni-message'

The next time he looked up to say a last snide comment, the two were gone,  
riding against the wind not far off.

"He's gorgeous huh?" Shuichi said excitedly, teasing his friend in half while  
meaning the other.

Hiro smirked and nodded, "Sure, if you like your boyfriends to have 'killers  
blood in him. He tried to kill me."

"Well, the Benz is nice."

The taller red head swerved his transportation a little, causing his  
passenger to cry out in surprise.

"Whose friend are you?" He straightened to the road, turning into a dark  
alleyway and stopping, "Thanks for saving my butt by the way."

Shuichi jumped off to the ground and headed for the metallic door that led  
into the building, "No problem, besides he was cool looking, too bad I'll never  
see him again." of course, Hiro hoped his friend was teasing.

Tohma smiled his usual smile. He wished for once the Uesugi brothers would be  
a little more welcomely in the morning to greet him also with a smile. But  
wishful thinkings never really happens; that's what the chief figured out when  
both men, Eiri Yuki/Uesugi and Tatsuha Uesugi walked in with a yawn, sat on the  
leather chairs and looked at Tohma expectantly, wanting it to be over.

"Good morning boys." Tohma voice in pleasure, "Any news?"

Before Yuki could shut his younger brother, Tatsuha exclaimed, "Yuki broke  
record. He banged a woman and thre her out with less than twenty words."

Tohma's smile looked demented, "Re-really? Well let's get back to work now."

"Right." Eiri murmured. His sex life was something he wanted his chief out  
of...already the chief had infiltrated his family circle since he married his  
sister Mika.

The three men turned their heads to the office entrance as the glass doors  
slid aside automatically as two more members walked in the room.

A girl with purple hair tied to the sides of her hair jumped on next to Tohma  
and grinned goofily, "Piko piko Noriko-chan in the house!" she said excitedly.

Next was an American with a long orange ponytail on the back of his head. He  
sat down next to the Uesugis and laughed his head off,

"Good morning to you guys too!"

Tatsuha forced himself to smiled and greet the man when he saw the loaded  
magnum resting on the table.

"Let's get this over with." Yuki grumbled, turning his head to Tohma with a  
glare. Tohma was wise as to take it as a warning. With a nod, the lights in the  
room turned off and the wall behind him turned into a large theatre screen.

I can't believe he even prepared a powerpoint, Yuki thought bitterly.

The day drew near to an end, the sunset drawing down to the horizon of the  
city, and night was everyone's favorite part of the day. Tokyo City had many to  
offer, from sluts running down the streets trying to seduce men, to bars with  
human 'displays' and right down to sex. The chances of a person going down an  
alley and finding two humans tangled into each other was somewhere in the  
nineties percentage.

Tatsuha Uesugi knew that he and his brother were none too different with the  
nature of their life. Morning they work a little and play, night they play with  
now work at all. So, as a celebration for the whole crew, Tatsuha happily  
suggested to Noriko, and K-san that they all go to a club.

"No." Yuki said, while Noriko and K in over sane excitement screamed, "YES!"  
Eiri wished that he had Tohma's position as chief, happily sitting in a private  
office instead of being in the group right now dealing with adults that have a  
two year old's brain.

"I have a friend who'll let us in for free!" Noriko yelled, her hair bouncing  
up and down. She was so happy, that Yuki knew Tatsuha would never bed her...and  
part of was also because she's in his squad team and well...you never want a  
mishap during one of your demonstrations about weapons.

Yuki had no interest in her whatsoever.

"Cool. Let's go then." Tatsuha started after the exit of the NG police  
building.

"I'm not going." Yuki said bluntly, stopping dead on his tracks, "I hate  
clubs."

"You do not!" Tatsuha argued, "That's where you get all your sex toys!"

K snickered with Noriko.

"None of your business. I'm not going 'sides, Tohma said he needed to talk to  
me."

K rose in glory, saying in english accent, "No problem! He cancelled. 'Said,  
Mika wanted him in the hospital to look at their baby."

"Why bother. It won't survive." Yuki had meant it to be sarcastic, but there  
was a little truth in that, this was the third baby and Mika was capable of  
having another miscarriage.

"C'mon, Onii-san, let's go!" Tatsuha jabbed Yuki, "Besides, it's free, and  
who knows, maybe you'll like the group that'll be playing-" Tatsuha stopped in  
horror as they came across the parking lot where Yuki's Benz that once held its  
glory looked...banged.

"THERE'S A DENT!" Noriko screamed, looking around for the culprit, "Benz  
9900s are a fortune this days!"

K automatically took out his magnum and scanned the on teh streets along with  
Noriko.

"Would you all be quiet?" Yuki said irritatingly, his headache from the early  
encounter returning, "A motorcycle appeared on the way and the car swerved and  
hit a stop sign."

"You didn't run him over aniki?"

"Note I said the car instead of I?"

"Ah."

K found his opportunity, "I'll buy you a NEW Benz if you come clubbing  
tonight!"

Noriko and Tatsuha's eyes widened. Was K serious? It cause millions to buy a  
used Benz, let alone a new one!

"But..." K trailed for suspense.

"But?" Yuki was indeed interested now. K's wife, Judy, was a lady of fortune,  
and combine with K's own wealth, they were richer than ten Bill Gates.

"But you'll have to comply with what we want you to do at the club." K  
smirked when the younger Uesugi and Noriko Ukai's eyes glistened in adoration  
when he said 'we' instead of 'I.'

Yuki didn't know what to do. He never backed down to a challenge, but knowing  
the three...it was probably something embarassing, but hey, once he has his  
Benz, no woman would care about his past humiliations. Gambling was his favorite  
idea.

"Sure. But-" he drew a quick glare, "I'm not going to strip off my clothes in  
front of anyone-got it?"

Yuki knew an idea crossed his enemies' mind. This was bad since now, they  
were showing a piece of paper with every word that he'd just said and with K's  
deal and signature on it.

"SIGN!" Noriko shouted.

The gang leader sighed one last exasperation out, and signed.

PLEASANCE- that was the club they had all settled in since Noriko was the  
cheapest and wanted it free.

When Yuki, Tatsuha and K looked at the sign, they were struck with  
disappointment. What a crappy name! Who decided that? But, reluctantly, they  
stepped in with Noriko's fake tears as the last push.

PLEASANCE may be a crappy name and could give the wrong idea, but hoo boy,  
inside, it's like sex kingdom! This was truly the place for those who wanted  
sex, and for those looking for fun. PLEASANCE was nothing near pleasant,  
well-not the formal kind of pleasant.

"Whoa, look at that chick!" Tatsuha yelled, oggling a woman in thin clothing  
that you could actually see her breasts as if nothing was covering it and her  
whole entire body.

"Piko piko Noriko!"

Suddenly, a man bounded up to Noriko, that struck Tatsuha with awe. Whoa!  
This man, though he was carrying a pink bunny in hand and running around like a  
child-was totally scrumptious! Yuki rolled his eyes when he saw Tatsuha's tongue  
lick his lips in longing for the man he had just barely seen.

"Everyone, this is the owner of PLEASANCE-Ryuichi Sakuma." Noriko said,  
finally looking mature next to the man who was looking like he was in his  
twentys but really the thirties.

Tatsuha was all over the man in minutes, and K and Noriko all knew too well  
that soon, Tatsuha would admit he really is attracted to men too since in the  
past the young boy had argued he was by all means--STRAIGHT.

Right. Yuki thought taking a seat on the bark in the middle of the floor. He  
looked around and saw people different and the same sex making out around the  
darker corners of the room and others...well, this was a two story club and it  
seemed like there were screams coming from upstairs.

Later Yuki and the others would find out that PLEASANCE caused almost to  
nothing, but with the customers pouring all over the place-ha, Ryuichi is in for  
the loot.

"Dance Yuki!"

Tatsuha and Noriko came to his direction.

"No." Eiri bit his tongue, damn, focus! This is all about my new Benz! He  
shook his head and heeled after the two hyper subordinates, "Fine." and he  
frowned when Noriko and Tatsuha watched him in glee as he began swaying his hips  
by a woman (who was pleased to have a gorgeous man like him).

Right where he was getting into the woman and surely thought she would be the  
winner for a one night pleasure with him, a small form slammed against him.

"Fuck-what's wrong with-" he stopped when he looked down and saw those large  
violet eyes he thought he'd never come across again.

"Sorry-" Shuichi began but he too realized who the man was, he clapped a hand  
over his mouth with a gasp, "It's you!"

"No shit. Look what you did." he glowered down at the younger man and shook  
his head, "What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you underage?"

Shuichi recoiled, "Hell no you jerk. I happen to be an employee here. Now  
move-"

"ALRIGHTY EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION!"

Both the blonde and pink head looked up to the stage where Ryuichi was (with  
Tatsuha hanging all over him) standing with a grin, "Tonight is Friday so it's  
special special special!"

Yuki pulled Shuichi out of the way while watching as the red haired man from  
earlier (Hiro) and a green haired boy who was definitely holding more senses  
than Noriko, Ryuichi and the pink haired brat combined (Fujisaki), pull a chair  
on the middle of the now empty dance floor right on the spotlight.

Eiri felt all his friends rejoin to where he stood with him. They were as  
much interested at what was going on as he was.

"It's FRIDAY SHU-LAP-SLAP!"

What the hell? Why is it that Ryuichi can't name anything? the group thought  
to themselves, but the crowd was contrary...no doubt, their first time in there  
would be interesting.

"Okay so I explain the rules. Shuichi!" Ryuichi called.

Shuichi pulled away from Yuki's grasp and bounded up on stage with a sheepish  
grin. He knew wha was going on and the pink haired boy was pleased that people  
came here for this event alone...featuring him.

"Okie-before Shuichi and his band Bad Luck play for any of you-na no da- we  
have a bidding contest. This friday's bid is called Shu-Lap-Slap, I just came up  
with it so yeah...but we ALL know at how cute and gorgeous Shu-chan is right?"

Yuki snorted, while the crowd cheered.

"Well, whoever bids highest tonight, will get a lap...um...dance with  
Shuichi-kun!"

Hiro and Fujisaki jumped in, "Not only that, but also it'll be done for  
everyone so losers get to watch, while...the winner gets to feel!"

Eiri could not believe his ears. That kid? Bid? Feel? What the hell? Where  
was police to break this? But then again...

"Starting on...five dollars." Hiro said with a smile.

That was low. Yuki thought.

"Twenty!"

"Why dollars?" Tatsuha whispered angrily, "I wanna bet, but I don't have any  
dollars with me! I only put it in yen cause the interest is higher in banks."

"SHH." Noriko scolded.

By now, Yuki and K were listening intently. It was up to one hundred.

Two hundred...two fifty...FIVE HUNDRED?

"The kid can't be that good." Yuki mumbled, and unfortunately, K heard him.

K snickered, "WE'll see how high it goes. And I guess..we'll see when the  
winner gets his prize."

One thousand...thousand two...Five thousand?

K sneeked a look at Yuki whose face was intent now. The american was  
amuse...he had seen Yuki talking at Shuichi-OH WHAT A DELICIOUS PRANK TO PULL!  
Hastily, he pulled Noriko and Tatsuha so they could both hear what he was going  
to say to Yuki.

"Hey Yuki."

"What."

Noriko and Tatsuha caught on and laughed.

"I command you for teh sake of your BENZ that you bid on the boy and win." K  
said in a shushed tone, but loud enough to let in the other two's ears to hear.

"You have got to be FUCKIN' kidding me!" Yuki angrily shouted, but the crowd  
was more focused at the bidding.

"Just do it aniki! K will pay you back!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding. I said I won't strip myself in the  
club." he raised his copy of the document, which, Noriko studied carefully with  
a mischievous smile.

"Yep. K he said I'm not going to strip off my clothes in front of anyone."  
Noriko fooled him for a second until she added, "But...Ryuichi gave me an  
advanced detail as to how Shindo planned his lap dance...HE will be taking off  
the WINNER'S clothes."

Yuki's hope dropped to sub zero. Damn, he knew this was going to happen.

"Get bidding Oniisan." Tatsuha cooed, just in time as Ryuichi yelled in the  
microphone,

"Seven thousand? Going once..."

Yuki gritted his teeth.

"Going Twice..."

Eiri bit his lip and thought bitterly, 'K will pay you back.' And he shouted  
before Ryuichi, "Twenty thousand!"

Everyone's jaws dropped, even K and the others. Twenty Thousand? Holy Crap,  
they all knew that it was part of Yuki's revenge...but that was extreme!

Shuichi frowned at the man in the shadows somewhere, are they kidding? For a  
stupid lap dance? Even he wasn't that pleased with himself because that meant  
more effort into pleasing the man...and it had to be HIM of all people?  
Shrugging it off, Shuichi's cue came when the room was flooded with his song.

'Welcome to my romance.'

With a final huff, Shuichi turned on his seductive eyes, all which flashed to  
Yuki's direction, all the while lipsing the song.

Donna fuu ni boku ga suki de...

Shuichi reached out in the shadow where his exact winner stood dumbfounded,  
surrounded by his gaping friends. How the mood quickly changed from earlier ago.

He took the blonde man's wrist and coaxed him towards the chair on spotlight  
with the song-

Konna boku wa anata no koto

Anata isshouni nanimo kamo

Yuki felt like a doll being guided with everything, and finally with a small  
thump, he sat on the comfrotable chair, his shoulders grasped by the pink haired  
boy's hands was used to manuever him back on the cushion.

Shuichi stood and parted the man's legs with his right leg, putting his left  
knee on the chair, oblivious that it was inches away from Yuki's erection that  
refused to soften...even if the man thought of celery, the mood was too  
overwhelming.

Tozasareta sou mune ni...

Shuichi straddled his lap and sat facing him, arms slowly wrapping his arm  
around the man's nape, whispering in his ear, along with the song, "Just like  
first love."

Shivers ran down Yuki's spine.

Tokimeki omoi, dasasate ageru

"Baby let's get together

Baby let's get together..." Shuichi sang along, whilst his arms unwrapped  
around Yuki's neck and moved agonizingly slow from his shoulder blades to his  
chest. Shuichi smiled that his chest was toned and he neared Yuki's lips with a  
whisper,

"Welcome to my romance..."

Yuki felt the button on his shirt snap off, revealing his chest. Why couldn't  
he move? This was the first time he was ever put in this kind of position.

The loser crowd shivered in envy as they watched the boy bury his face on the  
crook of Yuki's neck, kissing him and licking along with small bites.

Yuki felt his status as sex god slip away from his hands.

Kawasu toiki no naka de...

Can you feel my love?

Shuichi demonstrated a long lick from Eiri's abdomen all the way to his chin,  
his hands vanishing inside the confines of Yuki's shirt.

Eiri shivered in pleasure and did not object as his shirt slipped off of him  
and to the ground. Shuichi dipped his head forward and kissed the man.

Allowing the boy take both his hands, and guide him to his side, Yuki kissed  
him harder whilst his hand did work on the boy.

Ima Futari wa umare kawaru no sa

Baby, let's get together

Baby, let's get together

...welcome to my romance!

The writer's skills kicked in as he tried to turn the tables, his hand running  
up and down the young sex kitten's side, going lower and lower each time. He was  
breathless when a moan from the fool's swollen lips caught his ears.

Yuki's fingers slipped inside the boy's short shorts from underneath the leg  
holes, causing his prize to yelp as his fingers dug into his ass, brushing past  
his entrance.

Oh how the fools in the crowds wished they had betted! Their breaths were  
shortening just watching the two, they wondered what it would feel like to  
actually TOUCH like THAT.

Eiri growled. He wanted this boy! He wanted everyone out so that he could  
fuck this little shit that was battling him for the trophy! He wanted him!  
WANTED SHUICHI. With very little control left, Yuki dove into the boy's neck,  
his hands leaving the ass to take off the kid's tiny clothing. If he was going  
to give him a twenty thousand show-so help him, he better be naked!

Shuichi didn't know what was happening! His shirt was gone! And his shorts-  
Oh my-his shorts is being pulled down! Torn in two decisions whether he wanted  
it off in front of everyone or not-the younger man pulled away and kneeled in  
front of Yuki-and before the other could protest, he zipped his pants open and  
made contact with his tongue and the winner's cock.

Push him away! Push him away-but it feels good...Yuki regretted the last part  
for his arms practically acted on their own! One arm shot down and pulled the  
boy up to eye level.

Seeing all the lust in those purple eyes, Yuki clasped their mouth together  
and groped the boy at the same time, feeling everything that the child had to  
offer...and what a twenty thousand dollars worth of show!

Without hesitation Eiri Yuki grabbed the other's dick and began stroking. The  
thought of the boy's cry hardened him even more, driving him to his ideal goal  
to get the boy to pleasure him by pouring semen all over them...

The song was ending, now on the part where Shuichi in the music was huffing  
and puffing the imitation of sex sound...then...the song ended, breaking the  
spell entirely and leaving both men quite...unsatisfied.

There was silence...and then...

"Eh...eto...Featuring Shuichi Shindo and-" Ryuichi paused, not knowing the  
other man.

"Yuki Eiri!" Tatsuha input.

"And Yuki Eiri! Thanks everyone!" and Ryuichi got off the stage-the crowd,  
clapping of course at the show that was put on...all unsure if it was a show  
that have been rehearsed or was for reals.

K turned to where Yuki was and began, "You get your-" he stopped. He wasn't  
there.

Tatsuha fanned the Noriko that had fainted and grumbled, "I think oniisan  
enjoyed that a little too much."

Eiri had taken his clothing with him and walked out the club as fast as he  
could. What the hell...how could he have been so enticed? It was wrong! Yuki  
considered picking up a woman to straighten himself...but that kid...his face  
full of lust...

He brushed the idea aside and was happy alone that he got out of the club  
with no troubles.

Yuki slammed the door close to his car and revved up the engine. He was ready  
to go home. Damn...that was a first that nothing was completed that night. Eiri  
was so frustrated, he ran straight off the traffic lights that glowered to red.  
Horny Eiri on the loose, now going home...

Ah the frustration...the anger that boiled on his manhood disabled him from  
detecting the figure that had followed him out the bar. Just as horny as he.

A-N: Phew...man, am I...pleased with this chapter or what? Well are you? Did  
you like it? Please review, and tell me your thoughts about this because if  
people are willing to read, I'll write some more chapters because I'm only  
getting into this kind of genre writing. I'm not very good at it am I? Gomenasai  
if it wasn't any good, but I got...turned on writing this.

If there's a next after this...

Summary: Hmmm...so he was being followed home, who is it?


	2. Home BoundSmUt

Title: Welcome to My Romance

Genre: Smut all the way with AU futuristic time

Rated: Er...X? Or R? I dunno...but if you have sexual...er, discomfort, you've been warned.

Pairing: Yuki alone- then...Yuki and someone who mysterious

Sole Purpose of Chap: To please one and all duh!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the plot, very poor so have pity? K?

A-N: And now, the second chapter is up! By the way 'thrice' means three and it's one of my favorite word! Don't make fun because I hardly ever get to use it TT wah.

Yuki slammed on his brakes and practically jumped out of his Benz. From the time he'd left the club to the drive to his house, all he could think of was that fool that he had paid twenty thousand dollars for. How his fingers tingled in delight as the owner remembered the smooth silk skin; the white vampire-like complexion turning red hot to his touch.

He groaned. It's only one night without sex, but a man of his statures knows all too well the agony of not being inside someone...especially that brat that he had been handling just minutes ago-

There he goes again! Returning, to the time where that fool Shuichi was on his lap.

All too quickly, Yuki rushed to his bedroom and stripped himself of his remaining clothing-just his pants- and released his hardening manhood. The thought alone of that boy...

Yuki felt himself shake as his hand stroke himself soothingly, his semen all but ready to pour out of him. Damn, he wasn't lasting long as he wished. The tall blonde man sat on the edge of his cloud-like bed and thrust his hips forward as his hand pulled on himself,

"AHhhh...yes!"

Eiri's eyes closed shut as he imagined his new claimed boy, moaning in bliss moment as his skills work on himself, tugging, pulling and contracting his organ whilst his mind replayed the song from the club...

He felt his orgasm within reach...and his mind on reflex did its best to bring to its owner the biggest turn on of the night. Shindo Shuichi.

He was already inside the boy.

'Yuki...' the lustful boy whispered in his mind.

"Hn...Shu-Shuichi..." Yuki could not help but say the name, rolling off his tongue like his rude words, ever so softly. He let out a loud moan-and times like this, he let himself be loud for it was rare. In his imagination, the boy's long legs were wrapped around his waist, keeping him close as he thrust in and out in and out...

'So close- I'm there. Yuki...YUKI tell me to come!' that was what the boy was shouting now...and Eiri in turn shouted out loud,

"Damn it! Cum on me so that I can fuck you again! Fuckin-" there it was! Eiri's orgasm coursing in his veins rushing to him ready to give him entrance to pleasure ville-

EIRI YUKI- ALERT-

Eiri suddenly snapped from his brains and concentrated at the terminal screen hovering by his mirror. It said that there was a security problem...?

What the hell?

There was banging on the door, and immediately, the terminal switched to camera mode where it showed a boy...pink hair, flaring violet eyes...

"Yuki! YUKI, I DEMAND THAT YOU FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED YOU BASTARD!"

Eiri's frustration over losing his orgasm left him in an instant as a relief washed over him. So, the kid was horny and followed him home huh? He stood from his bed...maybe the real thing would be as good as his imagination.

Shuichi was just behind him in the bar, he didn't know what was going on in his mind, but he followed the winner of the bid and...well..followed him farther than he meant to, but the man looked so stunning with his shirt off and his golden hair was stunning beyond all measures that...

Nevertheless, he was here, pounding on the man's door shouting at him in a quite subtle way that he wanted the job finished. How dare that man get him so turned on that-

The door flew open and that's when Shu-chan's shyness kicked in.

"Um...y'see, I-"

Eiri pulled him inside, "Shut up." he growled, roughly pulling him by the wrist down the never ending hall and into his luxurious room.

The other man was too busy admiring the man to look around and even realize that this was not just a man, but with a higher status in society- "Oww!" Shuichi complained, having him thrown to the bed without warning was not his cup of tea, but who cared?

The lithe body of his soon was being crushed by the heavier, sexy man, and a loss of control like he had in the club had instantly slipped away in his hands...feeling the same confusion that Eiri had felt when his 'sex god' status left his hands.

Yuki kissed him, and the fiery battle between the two was initiated.

Shuichi felt Eiri's fingers tugging at the hem of his shorts; summoning all the strength he had, he pushed himself up so he could get more contact from the lips. He knew from the kiss that this night...he would not be dominating.

"YUuuukii..."

Eiri's imagined Shuichi was utterly beaten by that moan! This was beyond imagination, the kid's moan was making Yuki tense in places that needed release, but-he would wait a little longer.

"You fuckin' tease..." Yuki said, stripping the boy out of his shirt, ripping the buttons off it, "You thought you were so good at the club..." he bit on the boy's neck and licked his cheek, "didn't you?"

So...sexy. Shuichi thought as he watched the man take one of his legs and raise it over his shoulder-which in turn, Shuichi wrapped his neck with his calves. He couldn't answer when his shorts were thrown away and that golden head dipped down to his manhood.

Shuichi-kun's other leg swung on Yuki's back, his toes digging down on the man's spine, "Yukii...nnng-" he writhed some more, "I'm going...I'm coming...ng..aH YU-"

Eiri's mouth was filled with white fluids in seconds-you'd think he'd be done torturing the young employee of PLEASANCE and get straight on to what was really wanted, but Yuki wanted to see how demanding the boy could get-so, he pulled the flexible body to his lap, with legs wrapped on his shoulder and groaned softly as he felt his left-out erection on Shindo's ass.

Focus Eiri. Yuki thought, he wanted to hear the boy order him with rage-just to see.

Shuichi unwrapped both his legs and let them fall to the side, moaning and screaming as Yuki's fingers curled tightly around his erection and began pumping it harshly, his right hand following the curve of Shuichi's round globes and disappearing behind his legs.

The club boy didn't know if he should pay attention to the hand in front of him or the one that was fingering his entrance and teasing him lightly by going inside only to withdraw in an instance.

The young boy's orgasm built up one after another, and each time he shot out his liquid with no destination, he yelled in great frustration remembering his anal hole.

Eiri was hit on the chest twice with orgasm from the boy enjoying the words coming out of his partner's mouth,

"I WANT YOU INSIDE YUKI!"

The novelist let go and placed him gently on the mattresses, whispering seductively, "And if I don't go inside?" he lingered a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "What will you do?" he looked into those readable violet pools-not reading the warning of lust fast enough.

Shuichi spread his legs, pointing and welcoming to Eiri's cock, "I'll leave." he said in equal seduction, "I'll leave you and your junior. Both bastards unsatisfied for the night."

Eiri smirked and placed the tip of himself on the hole, and without warning, he entered the man.

Shuichi's eyes widened, he had already known that the older man was big, but the feeling.

"Hng...ah!" he huffed as the man paused when he could no longer be penetrated. He felt panic wash over him when Eiri started pulling out, but before he could protest, the man he had just met slammed back in, causing his eyes to roll as far back to his cranium.

Yuki moaned pleasantly, speaking as he pulled and thrust himself at Shuichi, "That was quite a show you gave everyone..."

"Oh god- I-I don't care-" the singer whispered, throwing his head on the pillow violently, "Harder! FASTER DAMN IT!"

The blonde obliged to the order, he enjoyed this and this was first. Fucking a woman, usually was only to bring HIM joy, but this boy, he loved torturing him and then having the power to give him pleasure beyond the world. Yuki's warm hands traveled to the boy's petite hips, helping him steady their pace as he pounded inside the boy harder and harder along with the increase of speed.

Tears were flowing out of the teen's bright eyes, as the feeling of joy entered every fiber of his body. Such a beautiful man completing him in great talent.

"OH GOD- GOD- GOD! It feels...AHHH...good- hah hah...Hurry...good...Yu-Yuuukii!"

The writer felt the muscle around his erection tighten and knew that the boy was coming, and knowing so sent him invitation to join at the same moment, at which, he, all too well, obliged.

"Hah!" Shuichi screamed in a melodical voice.

Yuki moaned his own music as his body began to pour out its seed into the boy, and watching his new found treasure lying on the bed, with hands curled on the sheets, a trembling chest and lust covered eyes...it was more than enough to send an extra dose of juice into the little body.

Both were content as their connection broke away; falling next to his prize, Yuki caught Shuichi's mouth and gave an overwhelming kiss. Then, pulling the lithe body close to him, he threw the sheets over their naked bodies and allowed the younger man to cuddle him.

Shuichi, still in his blissful world, remained unknown to the fact that such gesture from the man was a rarity all the women of Japan had always wanted and would never received. The last he heard from the man was,

"Why are you here? Why did you follow?"

And Shuichi, half asleep, murmured his answer...causing Eiri to sigh also...maybe in comfort.

A-N: I don't know if this chapter was any good, but I'm sure you'll tell me right? Right? lol, please review if you have time and thanks for reading. Now, I must say, I'm actually debating if I should throw in a plot, cause I've got one worked out in my brain. I don't know why I did it, but I just don't want this to be all smutty sex whatever k? But no worries kiddies, I'll be sure to put at least something that'll make you all horny at the end...or satisfaction.

Next Chapter Summary: Maybe a little angst? Yuki tells Shuichi that he was just one of the many


	3. Innocence of the Heart

Title: Welcome to My Romance

Taste: Bitter-sweet

Rated: RRRRRRRRR

Pairing: Yuki and Shuichi allll the way!

A-N: Alright, before the story goes any further, I'd like to thank all who's reading this story I love you guys and it would be great if you could review when you finish and my reward? Of course what you'll be wanting---hahahaha, the fourth chapter! Thanks everyone, you're the best!

Oh, one more thing. I'll probably get kicked out of huh? I'll be so sad. The only way to prevent it I think is if your story is popular. Anyways, enough jabbering. Move on!

I awoke to the warmth by my side, the feeling so familiar even if it's been such a long time since I felt like this...I wonder, did the boy mean what he said? And why is there a feeling inside me that wants me to push him away? Or maybe it's the other way around.  
I don't care, this familiar feeling is nice, but something tells me- as a warning- to push away.

Shuichi woke up in the morning and sat up from the cloud he laid on. He looked around and instantly registered where he was. Did he demand that man Eiri Yuki to fuck him? He couldn't believe it either, but with a smile, he took one of the man's shirt laid out- of course it's for him- and put it on.

With wobbly knees, Shuichi walked out of the room and followed a tasty scent that led him down left of the hallway. His grin widened seeing the angelic man bathing in the morning glory with a spatchela in hand looking intently down on his stove.

"Cooking? Manually?"

Eiri whirled around, his frown softening when he encountered the man's contagious smile. He nodded.

"Um...I'm sure automatic cooking is easier." Shuichi said, but bit his tongue back afterwards. Maybe the man liked being in the old times.

Yuki grunted, Was this kid annoying or what? Why should he care? Shaking his blonde head out of order, he took two plates, set them on the table and then placed the pan and rice on the table.

The host waited.

Shuichi stared.

"You can..." Yuki slowed just in case it wasn't registering, "dig in." and he himself did too.

"A-Arigato." the visitor murmured, taking the chopsticks and filling his mouth, "Wo-wow! This is really good!" Shuichi began devouring everything...untilk he met Yuki's heated gaze concentrating on him. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he stopped his movement altogether and placed his large eyes to battle against his, his head tilting to the side-threatening to fall off.

Eiri's frown deepened, "Why did you follow last night? I could have been a murderer."

Shuichi smiled and shrugged, "That would have been too bad for me then. Besides, I really wanted to follow you-"

"Are you fuckin' crazy!" Yuki said angrily, "Don't you ever think of the situation you get into?" much to Yuki's dismay, the smile remained intact.

"Oh, you're worried? It's okay, I'm really sorry, I-"

"Who said I was worried?" Eiri replied rudely, pushing his chair back and walking off. So early in the morning...he needed a shower. He heard the boy follow.

"Yuki, you don't need to be worried, we're fine right?"

"For the last time, I am not worried," Yuki sighed, taking Shuichi's hands off of him, "I'm just trying to get rid of you."

Damn hormones. As soon as he made contact with the arms, he backed the boy against the wall, emphasizing his words whilst-and Eiri knew- in his mind he was going to seduce the boy- OH, too late.

Shuichi was already lost that he didn't pay much thought to the words, Yuki's tongue was already in his mouth, coaxing him to return his playfulness.

What's wrong with this man? Shuichi thought, his hands rubbing lightly on the other's chest, gasping and moaning as he felt hands that were not his lifting his shirt up and caressing his ribs. Shu-chan's moan turned lustful and sweet as the hands lifted him off the ground, hoisting him up on Yuki's hips, and while his legs encircled around the man's waist, Yuki Eiri grounded his growing erection on the boy's.

Yuki's left hand remained on Shuichi's butt to keep him against the wall while his right hand took a handful of pink mop and pulled the owner away from the kiss so that his red hot tongue could lap itself on the face that the older man found rather irresistable.

There goes the self control Eiri had hoped to maintain until the kid was out of his house. This was a first, why can't he keep his hands off of the little body?

"Yuki..." the submissive one managed to breathe in a strangled breath. Shuichi thought the man must have some kind of 'clothe removing' super power for he didn't know how the shirt got off his skin, and Shuichi strived to equal them by shedding the man off his clothes all the while enjoying the saliva that bathed him from neck to shoulders. The boy really thought he was too early for sex, but if that was what Eiri wanted, of course he'll give it to him. Anything Yuki desires for is his.

The dominator held a growl in the back of his throat felt his sub's legs widened themselves to expose his hardened member and the welcoming entrance. Yuki wasn't sure... as much as he wanted to kick the boy out, he didn't want him hurt and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Eiri was big enough in the 'southern realm' to actually maim someone. So Yuki witheld his anching manhood and continued on with his tongue play..he wondered if the brat would figure out why he didn't want to enter him-and no, Eiri didn't want to go in the bed room to get the lube or drag both themselves in it either.

Of course Shuichi would figure it out, otherwise, why would he bother to say in between gasps,

"I don't care if I have to bleed. Just get inside me." and in determination, Shuichi released Yuki's cock and aimed it in him, knowing fully well that Yuki would not disappoint him. In one swift movement, Eiri thrust himself and was in.

"Ohh..." Eiri moaned softly, the inside tighter than last night.He could not help but feel good about hearing Shuichi's scream echo down the hall.

Thrusting himself in and out, he felt his cock drip some precum as mercy to wet the boy a little. And after that, the two set in motion to bring the ultimate feeling of completion.

After going in and out the boy and licking every inch of skin on his neck to shoulder and cheeks-Yuki was on edge, Shuichi, who made all the noises and defined every feeling of Yuki in him with his own thrusts, barely beat him.

Eiri let the boy slide down the ground and put his clothes back on, throwing Shuichi another pair of his shirt, he said, "Recover, eat and take a shower- then get out."

The younger teen stared at the man who had acted as if nothing has just happened. Definitely there was something wrong with a guy like him, Shuichi thought, but then again, women probably mile around him like bees in honey...so...what difference am I to him?

Wanting to know, Shuichi sat on his knees and called, "But-"

"It was a one night stand alright?" Yuki said as if reading his mind, glaring down at the boy, "Nothing more. I'm sure someone with a job like yours, would know very well what that means." and he gracefully vanished into another room.

Shuichi couldn't protest...even though it wasn't true.

With a devastating sigh, Shuichi did as commanded. He would leave and give the man no troubles.

Yuki heard the door to the house close with a small slam and wondered if his one night partner was even mad at all. Actually, Yuki had been also surprise of giving the boy a chance to freshen up before leaving- something he's always never thought he was capable of allowing a stranger to do, especially in his house. Stepping out of his study, he went down to the kitchen where he expected broken plates on the ground as Shuichi's revenge...but instead, he found the dishwasher running and a note on the table.

Saying: Eiri Yuki  
Thanks for letting me eat the food. It was really good.

Shuichi looked down on the table and saw a mirage of the brat, sitting and eating his food. Slapping himself mentally out of the fantasy, Yuki walked next into the bedroom where he expected torn sheets. Maybe the kitchen thing was a trick. Yet he was surprise again when the sheets were clearly replaced with a note on the pillow saying:

Eiri Yuki  
Replaced your sheets, hope you don't mind.

Yuki last walked into the showers where a post it note was on the clear glass door, saying with the brat's handwriting:

Eiri Yuki  
Thanks for letting me use the showers.

When Yuki returned out the hallway, he couldn't help but feel that his home was just a fraction bit lonely without the bright pink hair to decorate the walls.

Ryuichi didn't know what was wrong with his club singer as the band Bad Luck rehearsed, but Sakuma Ryuichi knew there was something going on inside and beyond the pink head of his vocalist.

It was because the songs didn't make him shiver in excitement like the usual. To Ryuichi, they sounded like nails on chalkboard rather than the word's to 'Rage Beat'

Hiro and Fujisaki also knew there was something wrong ever since the incident with that mysterious foreign like man. Both band members had known by the way Shuichi had completely gone overboard with the lap dance that the singer had developed some kind of infatuation with the stranger.

"You did nothing like we had you rehearsed." Fujisaki lectured at Shuichi who was sitting down on the couch, oblivious to his words, "And by nothing I meant you weren't suppose to strip in front of anyone."

"Yeah," Hiro teased, "And I thought I was turned on during the lap dance rehearsal." Hiro vaguely smiled at the memory of Shuichi dancing on his lap-he and Ryuichi coaching him while Suguru pretended to be the overlooking crowd.

"Na no da-what's wrong Shu-chan?"

Shuichi looked at the faces of his faithful friends, a small smile escaping on his face, revealing the glow that had managed to preserve itself from days ago spending a night with that one man that he, for sure, had fallen head over heels for.

"He banged you huh?" Hiro and the other two said intently.

They watched as the vocalist stood on his feet and headed for the back door, grinning madly while waving his arms around, "Don't worry guys, it was a one night thing! Really!" and he escaped from the three pairs of eyes before they could tease him any longer, shouting as his last message, "I'll get back to business tonight, so I'll practice my sex appeal for more bidders- k?"

And he was gone.

Shuichi sighed heavily. It was friday again, a whole week passed without another word to Yuki or a glimpse of that beautiful face...so now, since Ryuichi thought that the lap dance was such a big hit, they were going to do another bidding.

But how? Shuichi thought almost in tears, How can I give pleasure to someone other than him?

'Yo brother!'

A computer screen appeared right by Yuki's documents, showing Tatsuha's face.

"What now?" Yuki replied, not removing his eyes from his documents, currently being filled with the great writer's sensual words of smut.

'Oooh, writing a sex scene huh?'

"None of your business."

'Sooo...K, Noriko and I figured you've had time to recover from the shock that kid gave ya. Did you bang him at all? I heard he's the singer of this band Bad Luck and last week, they couldn't play cause he was missing, right after you did too.'

"Mm." Yuki adjusted his glasses with one hand while his lefty worked on the screen, typing and adjusting the words correctly.

In truth, Yuki had barely managed at all. For the past week, he couldn't get himself to bring home a woman who could desecrate the lingering smell of the strawberry perfume the fool had left behind him as a torturous farewell present. Once, Yuki had been successful at bringing home a woman without guilt, but before any clothes were shed-the man had been reminded of Shuichi's moans and screams of innocence.

He didn't want that replaced by someone else's voice either.

Eiri Yuki was only half listening until he heard Tatsuha's comment,

'Their doing it again.'

Yuki gave his brother an eye, "Doing what?"

'The bidding. Dumbass.'

Tatsuha saw the crease on Yuki's forehead and smirked,

'Don't tell me you're gonna bid again. THIS round, K ain't gonna pay you back.'

"You don't say." Yuki said, trying to collect his concentration to writing, "I'm not going back."

'Good, cause their gonna start sometime now.'

"What?"

'Oooh, this nasty fat guy's bidding five hundred.' and Yuki heard it now on the background, a hoarse voice shouting out the number.

"YOU'RE IN THE CLUB?" Yuki glanced at the clock, it was already ten?

'Yep. I came to see Ryu-chan though, he's so hot!'

But Yuki was more into another singer, "ANOTHER lap dance? With who?"

Tatsuha looked around him, 'looks like a rich scum, kinda good looking but definitely...err...freaky. In a gothic way-eww...that's scary. But he looks hot two-'

"Bid on the kid."

'Huh?' Tatsuha took a moment to read deeper to the message, 'NO WAY! Heck, Ryu-chan, my baby, would get the wrong idea! FORGET IT!'

Yuki slammed his chair back against the wall, standing to his feet, motioning for the hovering screen to follow him out of the room, "Fuck it Tatsuha, I swear you had better win!"

'Oh aniki wants the kid for himself...maybe I'll bid just so I can tell you all about it-'

"I'm not playing," Yuki said angrily, entering his room and snatching his black overcoat, "I'll pay you back." and with that, he closed the message screen and walked quickly to his car. Damn it to hell if that fuck toy was gonna get fucked by someone else.

Shuichi trembled as he saw the man who was quite intent on winning. Not that he looked bad, he just...didn't want to do it again, not if it isn't Eiri; but what could he do? The man staring at him with glinting eyes, and licking his lips were...frightening to the bone.

Nevertheless, just like before, he shrugged it off. It was all for the good of the club and publicity for their band.

The prize was finally won, set on fifty-thousand dollars.

And so the dance begins.

Yuki slammed the club door open in fiery anger and when you'd think his eyes couldn't get any more angrier...wow, you should see his reaction as he saw the man he had slept with seven days ago straddling the slimy jerk that Tatsuha had described at home, arms wrapped around the fully aroused man and face buried on his neck.

Seeing the man's head thrown back in total amazement at the feel of Shuichi's chaste kisses-------

"Hey!" The winner of the bid shouted angrily as the pink haired rock star was yanked off of his hands, "What the hell do you think you're doing? I paid good money for that!"

Yuki stopped him with a glare, ignoring the whispers os the crowd mumbling to themselves 'That's the guy from last week' 'Really?' 'So possessive.'

Damn straight possessive.

Yuki threw down a large bundle of pure green dollars on the man's face, and dragged the small Shuichi off, and to the backroom where Hiro and Fujisaki were kicked out.

When they were out of sight and the door was close, Shuichi slapped him away, angrily backing off from him, "What's your issue you bastard? What do you think you're doing!"

"ME?" Yuki said with a raised eyebrow, "What are YOU doing."

Shuichi recoiled with anger, "Me? Well," he huffed, "Unlike what you think, I'M valuable to this club! I am worth thousands here--I am trying to roleplay myself as a one night whore!"

"Is that it!" Yuki shouted, "Money?" he started fumbling in his pocket, pulling out his wallet and throwing it down on Shuichi's feet, "THERE! Take it all you who-" the author's mind kicked in and bit his tongue for him before he could complete the word. Seeing Shuichi's eyes shift from anger to pure sorrow was not a fairplay.

Shuichi placed his hand on his forehead, "Why? All I ever wanted to do was sing! Why do you keep on thinking I'm a whore? Because I'm here at this particular club?" He looked up at Eiri with his pain filled eyes, "Don't you know yet? You were my first. You were the only one. What else can I do to compete with those women you've slept with? What else is there to a competition that doesn't seem like attainable for me? What? Tell me!" Shuichi backed himself completely against the wall as he felt the other move towards him, pounding with his small fist unto Yuki's chest just inches from him, asking, "Tell me..."

My man got a heart, like a rock cast in the sea...  
My man, got a heart, like a rock cast in the sea.

Shuichi looked up at the naked man on top of him, tears welling on the edge of his eyes, "Tell me what I can do..." he whispered, his thin arms reaching up to cradle his treasure's beautiful face, "What will I do? What can I do, now that you've spoiled me with pleasure that's so much greater than any happiness in the world? Yu...ki?"

Well no one told me about her...  
Like the way she lied.  
Well no one told me about her...  
How many people cried...

"Gomenasai, Shuichi." Yuki whispered, taking the other's hands in his, entwining both their fingers together, "Let's start and try once more." Eiri knew in a way, he was very much asking the boy to stay with him.

But it's too late to say you're sorry  
How would I know?  
Why should I care?  
Please don't bother to find her  
She's not there...

"Anything! Oh Eiri, ANYTHING!" Shuichi shouted, clawing at the man's exposed back, feeling his insides twist and turn as to make space just for his Eiri Yuki's penetration, gasping for air and moaning Eiri's name, loud, clear and in need.

my man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea  
my man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea

Yuki stared down on Shuichi's au naturel feministic body. Could any prize be as good as this? He smiled as his ears caught the vocalist's song of night, how he loved that such a song was only dedicated to him. This person, crying in happiness and agony, this person he was inside in, this person he was devouring...

All his.

my man's got a heart like a rock cast in the sea

"Shuichi..." Yuki whispered in content, pushing himself into the body, deeper and deeper as he can go, "Why Shuichi? Why me?" he moaned softly.

Shu-chan kissed the man deeply, tears streaming down his cheek from the pleasant feeling in him, panting and huffing in between words, "Because I'm set to capturing your heart."

Yuki's heart was renewed in an instance. Pulling away to gaze upon his heaven sent new love, he allowed himself to smile at the response...the same answer that was given to him a week ago. Such an infatuation from the boy was dangerous...but Yuki didn't care. Maybe just for a little bit...he'd love him in the dark. Perhaps.

but it's too late to say you're sorry   
how would i know  
why should i care please  
don't bother trying to find her  
she's not there

"You'll...get hurt-ah..."

Shuichi rolled his hips, screaming at the top of his lungs, "I love you Yuki! I dont care shit about getting hurt, I'll want you always and I'll love you. GOD- I love YUKI!"

She's not there!

Yuki felt Shuichi's semen pour on him, and watching his Shu-chan's head thrash around in ecstacy brought him over the edge and soaring off as he released his own fluid into Shuichi, completely filling the boy with all his desire.

We've moved so fast, Yuki thought, pulling Shuichi tenderly into his arms, all this feeling so you're giving me...it's so familiar, and when I try to put my finger to it, the only thing that explains as to why I can't keep my hands off of you...the explanation that I fear...it's beyond fondness or infatuation.

"I love you Yuki." Shuichi whispered, curling into a ball in his love's arms, "I love you."

"Mmm." Yuki replied, silent as he drowned himself into his own thoughts all the while the other slipping into deep unconsciousness. Both listening to an english song playing out in the club.

"Looks like it worked out fine." Hiro said, looking over at Tatsuha who was gawking at Ryuichi.

Fujisaki shook his head, "If you ask me, they're loud. Thank god for the music in here."

Tatsuha grinned mischievously, "Well, I'm just glad to help my Ryuichi." he headed for the door, "I gotta go. Anyways, tell bro K said he can have his Benz if he still wants it." and then he was gone.

Hiro and Suguru sighed.

"I'm going home." the younger man said, following after the direction Tatsuha went.

Hiro nodded, "I'll follow-" and while saying so, Hiro pulled out a sign and placed it on the metal door towards the backroom, then he ran after his band mate.

Ryuichi came around and straightened the sign:  
DO NOT DISTURB.

The song that's playing is called 'About Her' by Malcolm Mclaren, it's very erotic, so check out how it sounds here: http/ down the music sampler and find number twelve and listen to the sample music!  
A-N: O.K I'm thouroghly happy with this, but it's not the end yet, or is it? Well, not until you all stop reviewing anyways and I dunno...so, new readers, welcome and please review, old reviewers...you know the drill! Taunt me, tease me...whatever, but please don't be mean to me wah! Oh, so did anyone love this? Did they get like some kind of warm and fuzzy feeling inside? Am I getting better? Note, that I'm trying to put in just a little story so that this could continue on for however long you guys would let me. Till next time, I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Discussion

Title: Welcome to My Romance  
Taste: Fangirl's Gravitation pocky dipped in smutty chocolate  
Rated: R R  
A-N: Yay! I'm getting lots of hits! Thanks guys for reading and reviewing, I love you peeps! So...ready for some more? I  
Oh, I'm really sorry about the last chapter, I forgot to put a chapter summary and that freaked out some of you huh? Okay one more note: THIS IS FOR EVERYONE SO ENJOY

Yuki opened his eyes and received the shock of his life. Who was this person staring at him with a pair of adorable bluish eyes? Oh, that's right, Shuichi Shindo...the boy who was set on capturing his heart. Heh, and was he doing so badly- shaking him lightly on the shoulder with a voice, calling,

"Yuki, Yukiii, c'mon, wake up!"

"Ugh. You're still here?" was the mean reply, and sitting himself up he looked down on Shuichi, wearing his over-large shirt, "Look you, don't you have to leave or something? You'll get fired and you'll never be able to sing."

Shuichi-kun's morning smile brightened as he met the golden eyes, his reflection in it- and he knew that Yuki had eyes only for him, "Okay, but if I get fired, that's okay too, cause I have Yuki!" and he launched himself so suddenly on the older man that their lips touch into a modest kiss...quickly unraveling into something more intoxicating.

"Mmm...I can't have a jobless brat like you using up all my money." Eiri said, his mind saying one thing to the boy while his body was clearly very much against his words.

Yep. He had problems.

Unexpectedly, it seemed that the world had finally ended when Shuichi did the unspeakable and pulled away from the man, straddling him for a moment and grinding his small hips against the bigger one, "I guess I better leave then, k?" and he planted his tender lips on Eiri's chin and swung off of him. He had not meant to disappoint Yuki's growing erection, but it really wasn't meant it if he was going to be kicked out of his lover's home...which, Shuichi had hoped to be able to move in sometime.

In a flash, he was fully clothed in a modest way and with a wave; he skipped off and out of the room.

Yuki heard and smirked. That kid really was, he supposed, was worth it.

------000-------------000-------------000-------

Hiro was very happy to see that his best friend was finally managing to stay happy since three weeks ago with the affair at the room. Shuichi brightened each and everyday he spent his mornings and nights with Yuki, giving only little time for the club's performance...all which brought larger and larger groups. It was a surprise that Shuichi wasn't held back that day from rehearsal like the other days. Damn, Hiro thought, That Yuki can be really needy and seeing Shuichi wince when he sits isn't doing really a difference to the thought.

So the three Bad Luck members played and played for three straight hours until their kiddy manager, Ryuichi Sakuma walked in the room with Tatsuha (the trio don't even want to know if anything's happened yet) but Ryuichi was jumping up and down with his kumagaro,

"That's really really sparkly Shuichi-Chan!" he turned to Tatsuha, "Don't you think so- na no- Tatsuha?"

Tatsuha laughed and nodded in excitement, just as cheerful as Ryu but more mature about it, "My bro really make you that happy Shu-chan?"

All heads turned to Shuichi whose face flushed as he nodded.

"Yeah" 

Fujisaki and Hiro sat down on the new couch-ever since that night Yuki and Shuichi stayed and fucked each other silly as a make up bonding thing; they burned the old one and bought a new, more comfortable one.

"Then you'll be happy to know na no ka, Shuichi, we're going on vacation! Tatsuha, me, Piko-chan Noriko, K-san...Hiro and Fujisaki are gonna go to this really fancy hotel that's as big as New York State Building! Cool, na no?"

Hiro and the rest started talking to each other until the red head friend asked his smaller buddy, "Shu, why don't you come with us then?"

Instantly, Shuichi shook his head, "Oh, nah- Y-Yuki really isn't the kind of guy that wants to go out and do that kind of stuff...you know?"

Tatsuha nodded fervently, knowing well what he meant-after all, the man was his brother. Look alike, more or less, "You really want him happy huh?"

"O-Of course!" Shuichi blasted right back, causing the others to erupt in laughter.

Then, as surprising as rain in desert, the back room door slammed open and a woman with long brown hair and nice figure walked in, her motion set in a quick pace, "Come here, you-" and she snatched the vocalist right off in the midst of his friends, ignoring his protest to let him go, not wanting to die.

There was a silence...and it took a stray cricket's noise to make them all jump back out of their brain dead session.

"SHIT!" Tatsuha suddenly yelled.

------000-------------000-------------000-------

"Would you shut the hell up!" The woman screamed at the struggling boy in front of the passenger's seat. She was glad she had locked the door safely for the kid really looked like he was set on jumping out of the vehicle that was going at least fifty miles faster than the speed limit. When her shout did nothing to discourage the frantic boy, she went to her last resort...something she had hoped never to do, "If I have a MISCARRIAGE because of you. I swear to god I'll sell my soul to the devil so that I can beat you till you give me a baby out of that slutty hole of yours."

Shuichi stopped and sniffed, "Y-you're pregnant?"

"That's right you little shit. Not be quiet and listen." She paused, glancing at the boy whose eyes were filled with wonder as to why a pregnant lady like her would visit him, he didn't even know her, much less try to recognize her from his high school years, "No, you don't know me...however, you do know...Eiri Yuki, yes?"

Shuichi gasped in horror, this was twisted! He shook his head as tears began to fall on his lap, "Please ma'am, I swear, and I didn't know Yuki was married-but it was my fault! Really, don't get him mad at him, you guys will have a good baby and Yuki didn't do it, it was me who-"

"What a prick," she murmured, smacking his arm with the back of her hand, "I'm not married to that perverted brother of mine, got that?"

Shuichi stopped babbling, this time his eyes sparkling in its previous glory, "Oh." he hesitated, playing with his fingers, "So...um...why are you after me?"

"Because I know something..." her eyes left the road and stared at Shuichi's widened orbs, her eyes very much a like Yuki's only with more feminine danger, "that you wouldn't want to know."

------000-------------000-------------000-------

Eiri paced back and forth the hallway, keeping a close eye on the door, waiting for his baka to come back. That afternoon, Tatsuha had barged into his eyes with no respect for the quiet that was needed for Yuki's inspiration, yelling wildly at him,

"Miks got your love toy!"

The elder brother had half the mind to sock the younger kid on the face for the discrete words that was thrown at him, but the thought of his sister with his boy was worrying. No, it was not because the sister was out to steal his boy, that wasn't it; it was because she was out to...give her discipline. For some odd reason, Mika had always been protective of Yuki, always testing his previous infatuations before that pink energy had barged in his home.

Yuki knew very much the danger his sis posed. Last time she had mistaken one of his girl toys as his devoted lover and practically kidnapped her to hang her off a bridge, threatening to drop her if she did not leave Yuki. Of course the poor teenager sobbed, cried and left Yuki for good...not that Yuki had liked her in any particular way...but since then, Yuki had kept a mental note never to be attached to anything...

That Shindo kid had completely made him forget his ordeal.

Stomping down the hall to the living room where Tatsuha was sitting, just as fidgety as he, he yelled, "You bastard, why didn't you stop her?"

"Are you fucking crazy aniki! She's dangerous AND pregnant!"

"I swear if she kills that brat--I'll sell my fuckin' soul to the damned so that I could beat you till you your shit comes out of your nose!"

"Jackass! I was nice enough to come running here-"

By then Tatsuha and Yuki had their fists clenched and teeth gritted, ready for a brawl when a voice interrupted,

"It's so nice to see them bonding, ne, Shindo-san?"

Both men turned to see the short boy standing next to a tall woman, undoubtedly, their sister, referred as Mika. She was wearing a rather loose green spring dress and brown cap, while Shuichi was clothed in an Armani suit with a gray scarf around his neck. What angered Yuki was the way his sister was tugging on the long piece of cloth as if it was a leash on his man.

"Hey Yuki!" Shuichi said with a very wide grin. Happiness that was at the same, somewhat, level like the one earlier in the morning.

Before he let himself speak, Yuki approached the two dangerously and yanked the younger teen out of Mika's grasp, wrapping an arm possessively around Shuichi's shoulder while the other slipped underneath the boy's arms and to his chest...feeling for any trace of a vile act. Knowing Mika, she must have hid it underneath the newly bought, expensive suit.

It didn't look like it to the others.

"Yuki!" Shu-chan squealed.

Mika sighed in irritation, his brother hadn't even greeted her. She turned to Tatsuha and barked, "C'mon, I've come to drive you home."

"Huh?" Tatsuha asked.

"C'mon." and she dragged him towards the hall, pausing only to winked at Shuichi with her lipstick defining her smiling lips, "Shindo-san, it was a very nice day. I'll leave your discussion to yourselves then." and she dragged her dark haired brother out of the house.

Curious about her words, Yuki let go of him and turned him sharply so that the younger teen faced him. Tilting his chin up towards him, he asked titillating, "And...what discussion, is she speaking of...Shindo..." he kissed the flushed boy and finished, "...san?" Of course he really wasn't wanting the boy to answer for he felt his sexual meter overload.

Talk about the most impossible things and not touching the pink haired vocalist was one.

"Neh-Yuki, you want me right...?" he groaned as he felt his first piece of suit slip off of him-their kiss somehow maintaining itself, manifesting a will that no air was needed. Yeah right.

They broke off, gasping for oxygen. Not even realizing they were on their knees, they dove towards each other again only to slow their movements as an agonizing pain for their hearts.

"Mmm." Yuki answered, unsure if that was a yes or no. He dug himself deep into the boy's scrawny neck, kissing and nipping at the skin, "Now tell me the discussion."

The younger lover squirmed at the loving kisses, Pressing Yuki's head towards him, "We-well...uhh...ah- Mika-san wanted me to tell you that your father...he's old and he's-ah, well...ah-Yuki!" he pushed the man a little, just enough to squeeze in, "He's sick and dying."

Yuki ravaged the neck again, leaving love bites as good faith. He was rather please since he never liked the old geezer.

"...wanted..." Shuichi moaned, "they wanted us to visit...I...I agr-ah-agreed."

That moment when the last two words were uttered, the spell over Yuki was broken. He pushed away from the whimpering partner who was shock at the sudden halt of the procedure.

"What's wrong Yuki?"

"Smooth move you damn brat." Yuki muttered, turning his back from him and buttoning his shirt, "You can go, but I am not setting foot in that hell hole again. Not since I left years ago."

"Bu-but!"

"Tough shit if he's dying."

Shuichi stared at Yuki's blue clothed back. Mika had warned him that he would say something like this, but she had faith in him to give Yuki the kind of feeling Shuichi could not distribute. The feeling of renewed bond between a father and son. Mika was counting on him to bring home her brother only for a few days, the dying old man was also counting on his son returning before death take him...and Shuichi saw a chance to be help the family accept him as Yuki's new lover...and perhaps would remain as such.

Eiri stood up, but before he could take a step, the chibi mode of Shuichi wrapped himself around his calves-sending him back down the ground like a bird that had just taken off only to be brought down by a bullet.

Golden sights opened to see himself on his back with his Shu chan straddling his stomach. Warm palms running over his chest like a massage.

"Don't be mean Yuki..." Shuichi pouted.

"Get off. I am not in the mood." Of course, as always, his body was contradicting his wisecracks. His arms were free, but they remained against the floor as if chained on the ground.

Shuichi propped himself on his elbows, laying on top of the trapped man beneath him with an impish smile. He had learned, for the past three weeks he's spent with the man that his words were always mistaking his body.

Eiri arched his head back as he felt Shuichi move his petite hips into a circular motion-humping Yuki's manhood that surely throbbed in bitter need. There was no question within the author that his man on top of him was using his need as an advantage.

"Please Yuki. I want to be friends with your sister." Shuichi kept rocking his hips while his fingers ran through Yuki's golden hair, "You're not worried that you sis would want me, are you?"

Eiri already had knowledge that it was just teasing, but the thought unnerved him and he pushed his groin upwards to certify that the boy was his, grunting, "You're trying to seduce...you want...it that badly?" Yuki shivered when his buttons were snapped off again. He was so susceptible to the feeling of the other's tongue on him.

"I'll ask you again tomorrow morning." Shuichi murmured, the final dismissal to the topic; not taking long, he left the chest for a more delicious part.

Eiri's manhood was already dripping with precum as he felt the room's cold air whip at it, and when he moved his head to see what was going on, the irresistible sight almost made him come. His new boy was handling him with fondness not only with his hands, but also with his mouth--making him disappear into the fiery black cavern of Shuichi's mouth.

The trickle from Yuki's erection slid down Shuichi's throat like melting ice, and the younger man didn't get bothered at all. As long as it was Yuki...he sucked harder, earning an unexpected gasp as a reward. All Shuichi wanted was to give this man pleasure that the women of his past could no give him.

Shuichi's hand and mouth working on him sent Yuki's arms in a wild rage. Both arms shot to the pink head to guide the speed, pushing and tugging at the pink strands-all the while Yuki's hips fucking Shu-chan's mouth.

"Ohhh...Shu-" Yuki strangled a groan, "So...close...faster." and to meet his orgasm, Yuki grabbed the sides of Shuichi's head and met his hip's violent thrust, his orgasm shooting out far and deep into the hosts mouth. He panted and huffed out his breath, most unfortunate for Yuki, he was not allowed to recover so quick for the other man had set to work again now sitting both of them sitting; Shuichi of course was in such an innocent posture where his knees were joined together hiding his own need.

The sexy boy looked at his dom and licked his lips as if to taste him in mind.

Pushing Shuichi down on his back like a cruel owner of a puppy, Yuki nudged the boy's creamy legs to part with his knees, roughly pulling down the Armani pants off. They looked good, those black materials- but, nothing can compete to the great sight of the best fuck-hosted by Shuichi and Yuki.

Eiri licked just above the knee, causing Shuichi to buck his hips as his legs went wider and wider, revealing his full self to the man for the hundredth time, yet still the younger man had managed to stay shy until Yuki graces him with painful, delayed pleasure.

"Nng!" Shuichi screamed, grasping Yuki's strong arms as his love stretched him with a lube that had appeared out of nowhere, "Faster...faster...FASTER." and Shuichi pushed himself forcefully on the fingers, hitting his prostate.

Yuki watched in a sadistic manner as the kid's fingers fumbled on the carpet, trying to get something to hold tightly, of course those dainty fingers found themselves back on Yuki's arms.

Eiri was not done with his hands...but Shuichi was already screaming at the top of his lungs, random demands of making love to him or fucking him and eating him.

Eating him...Yuki could go for that.

"NOW! In there!" Shuichi yelled as he felt the elder one finger around his prostate shyly. Like hell he'd take that. He began pumping his own need, "I want to cum, want to cum! I want to! I want to-AHHH!" Shuichi's eyes rolled at the back of his head, giving him a moment's blackout.

"Damn PERSISTENT. Shitty little punk like you, I'll fuck you through the ground and to hell."

But hell was not what the other was feeling at all. His small world of joy formed around him as he was hit again and again inside.

"GOD GOD GOD!" Shuichi yelled all the same, his orgasm shooting out each time, one harder than the other and more forceful, "MORE! MORE!"

Yuki was pinning his screaming lover on the ground now, pushing harder and deeper accordingly to the boy's amazing plea. He loved how hard the boy orgasmed on him, loved that cool liquid that hit his tensed hot body...all his from the boy pressed beneath him in his mercy.

"Louder!" Yuki said out loud, overpowering Shuichi's control.

"MORE!" Shuichi yelled in a louder tone, complying to the smirking man on top of him, "Harder Yuki! Or I-I AAHHGG!"

"Or what Shuichi?" Eiri whispered in slurred seduction, "What will you do?"

"I'll scream out loud how you're a lousy fuck! LOUSY FUCK-" but the rest was downed when the sudden, gargantuan force pounded on him.

Oh he was in for it now, threatening him like that. NO ONE tells Yuki he is lousy.

In one quick and immediate move,Yuki gave all his strength to that one push. The last as his little energy shone brighter than any star, louder than any siren as his sexual climax reached as far as Yuki's face in a massive amount, screaming-

"I LOVE YOU YUKI!"

Yuki ignored the fact that while he had fucked the kid, he had come more than three times. Something that was a rarity. He gazed down at the exhausted boy and hoisted them both up to their feet.

Shuichi sighed as he felt himself lifted off ground, how caring Yuki was...and as thanks, Shuichi led one of Yuki's hands into his mouth and lapped off the mess on his fingers. Licking and sucking at the man until he drifted off to sleep.

Setting both of themselves on their cloudy sanctum, Yuki pulled the sheets over them as Shuichi curled into a hibernating ball on his chest.

Letting out a small smile...Yuki thought to himself, if Mika didn't hurt you...maybe you're not so bad. Maybe you can even get rid of Tohma's busy nose off my business...and then, everyone would think I don't need anymore protection from whatever is it that I don't know anything about. Because I've got you Shindo.

The rest of the thoughts were gone off to somewhere else as Yuki joined Shuichi in sleep.

------000-------

A-N: Yay, the end again. Now because of you guys, I've have five hundred hits, which is superbly amazing for me. So...I'm going to probably make more. K?  
Now, you guys wouldn't say no to a little drama, some angst but hardcore love making...right? Right? lol. To my past reviewers, your opinions are most valued because you're the people who got me going, and to those who are still with me and are a little shy it's okay, I like you too. Your opinions/likes/dislikes are mine to keep at heart also..so, Pop in anytime a review!

Next Chapter Summary: Oh, so the two are off to visit. But by the end of the time, Mika may have to burn her father's house just as Hiro and Suguru did to their couch!


	5. Visits and Promises

Chapter 5:  
Title: Welcome to My Romance  
Taste: SMUT  
Rated: RR  
A-N: Nothing to say but review or rec This week, my goal will be to reach 1000 hits! Haahaha, think I can make it guys?

I know something that can tear you both apart in a heartbeat.

Please don't. I want to stay with Yuki.

It's healthy for you to want that. However, you must comply with my deal.

Anything. Just don't keep me away from him.

Good Boy. Now...what I want from you is persuation. I want you to get Eiri to come home. It'll make him happy to see his dying father.

If it makes him happy...

Keeping that conversation in mind, Shuichi couldn't be any more happier to hear Yuki's compliance when he asked him if they could visit his father.

"I'm so happy!" Shuichi said joyfully, almost crying, his arms hugging his partner on the bed to death, and he should be happy. It meant he could be friends with Yuki's family and stay with him at the same time. No amount of pocky would ever compete with this short lived joy.

Yuki grunted, his back leaning against the headboard, "Why're you so happy? You're just my fuck toy." he smiled a little and pulled Shuichi on his lap, "My special toy that's all mine." he whispered. Pulling away, he wallowed in the giggles his boyfriend showered him with.

"That's right." Shuichi kissed back, "I'm just yours."

"Yeah..."

"So when are we going?" Shuichi asked, pulling a little away, leaving Yuki long enough to answer with a frown,

"Today. Go take a shower and I'll cook you something to eat-no need to ask, since you're so lousy making your own food."

Shuichi nodded and jumped off, skipping to the bathroom and singing on of his band's songs. What a great day to start off the day. Had Shuichi looked over his shoulders, it would have been his best day for Yuki was smiling-making no effort on hiding it.

Mika walking down the large halls of her father's dojo, still amazed at the early phone call she received from her little brother Yuki Eiri, and even if he was so rough about it...he still told her that he and his 'moron' were coming down that day. She had been so excited by the fast results that quickly she contemplated how she had treated Shindo-kun the day before.

She had bossed him around, making him carry all her shopping bags and demanding him to run around the mall looking for things that didn't exist...but now that the boy had delivered upon his end of bargain...it unnerved her that she owuldn't do the same. If she didn't break Shuichi and Eiri off...more pain would come to the two.

She looked at her side and frowned a little. If it wasn't her brother's car...but, they had not gotten out. Why were they still inside? Why...

With eyes widening in shock. She slipped on her slippers and quickly paced at the Benz. They came there to visit-not to change the scenery of their sexual life.

"Eiri!" She faked innocence, even though she could not see them she already knew what was happening, she knocked again, "Eiri! Little brother!" sure enough, the second time she knocked on the glass, the door opened...and the pink haired lover of her brother stepped out, his hair flying everywhere and his lips completely swollen.

Her brother came from the otherside, snmirking at the innocence that was not real-only his boy fell for that.

"Sumimasen Mika-san." Shuichi bowed apologetically, straightening his shirt on the way down, "I...it was really my fault I-"

Both siblings snorted.

"So, I see Yuki was willing, eh Shuichi? I knew that body of yours would be useful one way or the other." she smiled at the implications.

Eiri frowned.

"T-thanks..." Shuichi said, his face red like cherries.

"You two are a little late. It's already sunset."

Yuki buttoned up the opened buttons on his shirt, heading over to his trunk and pulling out their luggage, "We had to make a FEW STOPS." he grinned evilly at his implications. If his sister wanted to play around, fine. He'd win anytime.

"Wow!" Shuichi exclaimed looking up at the large old fashioned house from as long as the tenth century, "It's a temple! Amazing!" he lugged the lighter suitcase behind him as he entered the clean temple."

Mika nodded, "That's right. This has been passed down generations after one another. Of course, the one with a successful family only gets it. Don't you think so Eiri?" the pregnant woman knew she was pushing her luck if she kept up her wordplay. Thank their buddha that Shuichi was completely oblivious to the deeper meaning of her speech.

"I don't want it if that's what you're saying." Yuki growled, "Once you and father die, I'll sell it for the cheapest price."

"Eiri!" Mika scolded. But she looked at Shuichi when it wasn't only her voice.

"That's so mean Yuki! Of course you'll keep it!" he smiled apologetically at Mika, "Sorry about Yuki, he's really sweet even though you can see he's really trying not to be."

Mika grinned back and slapped the boy's back, "You must have been raised in a complete different world Shindo." and she led them down the hall and to a large wooden door. Before she could talk again, Yuki expressed his concern,

"I thought the old man is DEAD."

"Sick Yuki! He's only sick!" Shuichi whined.

"Whatever."

Mika sighed and waited for them to give her their attention. When they did, she shook her head again and said, "I brought Tatsuha home the other day. Put your stuff down and he'll bring it to your room. Meanwhile, father would like to speak to you." she pointed at Yuki, "Eiri."

"And what about the brat?"

"What about him?"

Eiri turned his back from the door and took hold of Shuichi's wrist, "Let's go, we're going home until our hosts here learn that I'm not their only visitor-"

"Okay, okay! I guess you can take him in with you too-but." she narrowed her kind eyes into cynical danger, "you'll have to introduce him for I won't do it." and she walked off, feeling a little lightheaded just talking to her homosexual brother.

Yuki shrugged and pushed the door aside with no respect, and sure enough, his bald headed dad was sitiing in a crossleg position on a higher platform. Not caring, Yuki and the stumbling Shuichi made their way inside and sast on a kneeling position just a few feet from the elder.

"It's been such a long time, son." the father said in a cool voice, opening his beady eyes to stare at his offspring.

"Yea-Yes. Yes it has." Yuki could feel his boy redden. This conversation should have been for father and son only. Not for him to hear. Eiri stiffened his back, lowering his head and setting an example for Shuichi to follow.

"And who is this boy?" the man asked.

Yuki gave him as ly smile and replied in a conservative tone, "Your little spy Mika ain't doing so well. Didn't she tell you? He's my new fuck."

Shuichi could not hold back his gasp. How could he talk like this to the ill man?

"Yuki-"

"A whore you mean." was the words that cut the youngest boy in the room short.

Yuki kept his small cry of surprise in him. Then again, maybe Mika HAD told the man in a subtle way. Eiri was a little irate at the fact that the boy they were talking about was now drowning in shame as the two's acidic words battled against each other.

"Well..." Yuki said, knowing his words could cause his father to drop dead for good, "He's my lover. I'm planning on keeping him for a long time."

Shuichi looked down on his knees, "Yuki..." he whispered-but again he did not finish for the elder man dressed in a monk's clothing stood up and walked swiftly out the room calling to them,

"Follow!" and follow the two did. Shuichi scared while the other kept his cool mannerism.

Yuki frowned as his dad lead them to the room that had their things.

Mika and Tatsuha were currently having a one-sided conversation when the door slid open to reveal their father in his angered glory.

"Father-" Mika said, wanting to explain the delicate situation of Yuki and Shuichi, but she was powerless to continue when the monk raised his hand and barked,

"Tatsuha!"

"YES!"

"Move this boy's things to another room." he pointed at Shuichi and glared at him with his dark eyes, "They will NOT be sharing a room while inside this house."

Tatsuha hesitated, glancing over at his oniisan-who in turn, came to say,

"You have got to be kidding me you old man! Shuichi STAYS with ME."

"Oh so he has a name? Very well, SHUICHI it is, BUT, he is not to stay with you so you can play with him day in and day out during this visit."

"Forget it then." Yuki said, throwing his hands up in the air, "I'm out." and he turned his back to head out.

Now, Shuichi was cowering under the thunder-lightning battle of the two. He wanted them to stop. Had Shuichi known that the ill man would react this badly against his son's homosexuality, he would never have tagged along. But now, Yuki was leaving...

"Yuki! No!" Shuichi said, throwing himself on his older lover's arms and wrapping it in his chest, "I-It's okay. Really!" He started crying, "I'm really really sorry about this, I shouldn't have come, but I just wanted to meet everyone and know them more!"

Yuki wasn't sure if the boy was talking to him anymore, but he drew Shuichi into his direction slowly and rubbed his back, all the while glaring at the trio audience.

"Please stay! You have to stay for the sake of your father's condition." Shuichi glanced at the old monk, "I won't touch your son in this visit. So...so..." he took his light suitcase and looked hopefully at Mika, "I'll stay in another room."

Mika took the hint, nodded and walked out the room. The boy following.

The three men that were left looked at each other.

"Get out." Yuki said angrily, "You got what you wanted, now I want to be alone just as you planned."

Just as promised, Shuichi did not touch Yuki for five days straight...well, not in a way that he always did.

The first day, Shuichi awoke into the sweet kisses of his beloved man, and when he opened his eyes, he found that Eiri's robe was already half open, showing his well toned chest. It took some time as Yuki's kisses would distract him from his words-but when the older love made the mistake to let him think straight...Shuichi was out from beneath him...protesting like a virgin ---

"Yu-Yuki, we can't I promised your father Yesterday. I...I'm sorry-" his mind began to leave him as Eiri trailed some more sweet saliva on his neck, "N-no, Yuki, not yet..."

"Eiri. He said, no. Damn, your a persistent little punk."

Thank goodness, Mika was there to rescue him, and before the two sibling could exchange eyes, he zoomed out the room.

The second day was no better. Eiri's dad wanted to prove that the boy could not keep a promise, so he sent Shuichi and Yuki into a morning walk out the backyard, which was practically an amazon jungle. Both were happy to obliged, but Shuichi, unlike Yuki, kept in mind his oath not to accidentally trigger Yuki's hormones.

Accidents happen, and the one Shuichi made was fatal. They were on a small stream of river and Shuichi had happily jumped in-dragging Yuki Eiri with him, splashing the older man like a smaller kid picking a fight. That was when the pink haired freak saw a beautiful fish circling his lover. Without a passing thought, Shuichi launched himself and tackled after it, but instead-he caught the standing man.

Both toppled on the water, not a clothing left dry.

They stayed in that position, and before he knew what was happening, Yuki was on top of him, slowly thrusting his hips to move their wet selves into a more shallow part, falling back to the water with a small splash.

"It's okay Shuichi." Yuki had whispered, "No one is here. They won't know..."

Shuichi moaned into the kiss and the feel of the hands unclothing him---he had to resist...if only something could help-

"ANIKI!" Tatsuha's voice rung from the forest, "I'm LOST! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

Shuichi bolted out from Yuki's reach and shoved him over the water while he ran to the bank.

When Tatsuha found them, both were seated very very far from each other, drying their own clothes. He asked, "What happened?" Of course his grin was visible since he knew that Yuki was horny and had tried to take the kid, but was unsucessful.

The third day was devastating for Shuichi too. They were eating when Yuki had said something disrespectful, casing the oldest monk in the family to call out across the table,

"Eiri Uesugi!" The father had seen Shuichi's surprise look on his face and he said bitterly, "Don't tell me that you did not know your own lover's real name." he flicked his chopsticks in the air as if conducting a choir group.

Shuichi looked down on his plate and shook his head, "I...I didn't." he mouthed 'I'm sorry' silently.

Yuki saw it and his anger boiled, "Father, I PREFER that Shuichi call me by the name I want to be called. Not some brassy ancient advert."

"Speaking of brassy, your taste of women had always been good-I admit, but with men..." he sneered at Shuichi's direction, glaring at the pink hair.

Shuichi had suddenly dropped his bowl and bowed with an endless apology, "Gomenasai. I...I didn't-I'm so sorry Yuki, I-" he knew he sounded gay so...he ran out of the room with a whisper, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Yuki followed without excusing himself.

The young boy had been crying. Frustrated at himself that he did not know the man he loved, he shamefully cried as he padded his feet down the hallway, leaving a trail of tears for Yuki to follow.

The Eiri Uesugi hurried to Shuichi and caught the kid unaware by snatching his arm and turning him around in a brutal speed. Just in time to see those purple eyes shaking off it's long overdued dam. The water overflowing like fireworks.

Wanting to comfort him, Yuki kissed the smaller man, his large hand moving to the back of the kid's neck-pushing him harder into his mouth, commanding in silence to kiss harder. The tears were still pouring as Shuichi and he blindly moved inside the bathroom, closing the door with his foot, he lifted the short man to sit him on the counter while he poured kisses on the tiny chest.

Shuichi did not want to ignore his longing for the man, so he spread his legs on the counter crying in pleasure and pain as he felt Yuki's lips and heard his father's harsh words. Shuichi's robe was hiked up to his hips and the rope that held Eiri's clothing together fell on the floor. 

Shuichi feasted on the sight of his naked lover and could not wait for him to be inside him. He lifted one of his leg to the counter so that his anus was entirely visible.

Eiri took a step forward while pulling Shuichi towards the counter's edge, and he revealed his standing erection to the boy's entrance, aiming the tip...he got ready to go in until---

There was a coughing sound not far from the hall.

Immediately, Shuichi remembered his goal and exited the bathroom with a 'gome,' just in time as Eiri Uesugi's dad rounded the corner of the hall and came up to him asking where his son was.

"In the bathroom. I let him go first because he needed to go."

When the old man was convinced, he apologized about his snide comments and wanted to be forgiven. When he did acquire the boy's forgiveness, he escorted the man back to the dinner table explaining how he was still in shock and praising Shuichi that he had not allowed his son to give in to temptation.

Shuichi was so devastated inside he did not catch the fact that the man had just called him a 'temptation.'

The next two days, Shuichi just plain avoided his boyfriend, for it took that long for his hormones to settle down.

Shuichi's flashbacks were suddenly interrupted by Mika's voice, "What are you thinking about, kid." she had been looking for him everywhere when she came to check on his room that night, and finally found him on the back vereanda of the temple, underneath the moon's light gazing at Eiri who was accompanied by his brother Tatsuha out for some late-night soul searching. Both men not seeing the little spy.

Mika followed Shuichi's sight which expectedly lead to her kid brother Eiri-who, with Tatsuha was meditating (father's orders).

"You miss him huh?"

Shuichi nodded and sighed at his gorgeous lover from afar. The dark blue monk clothes made him look so tasty...and like a cookie in a jar placed high up on the fridge, he could only stare.

"Must be tough. Not being able to make love with hi,m eh, eh?" Mika was only teasing, but when she sat next to the boy her smile dropped at Shuichi's low expression. Actually, not just make love, but kiss or any of the like...and she knew that if they ever did kiss, Shuichi was struck with guilt.

"I've been thinking," Shuichi said softly, "What was the thing you know that could tear me from him? I don't ever remember having to do anything with any other guy or woman for the matter. Why'd you threaten me?"

Mika's face scrunched up. She didn't know what to say. Her original plan wasn't even in her mind. She hesitated; then, she said casually, "Because it's fun threatening you. I was only kidding about that. I don't have any dirt on you or Eiri." she raised her eye brows, "Are you angry?"

To Mika's comfort, Shuichi's silent mood drifted away, coming back with the pink energy, "OH! No Mika-san! I'm so sorry, you shouldn't be out here! It's chilly and your baby...you have to take care of you baby now!"

Mika patted her slight bulge on the stomach, "Yeah." she happily took the sweater that Shuichi draped over her, and while she smiled, a deep dark feeling inside her stirred. Something not part of her plan.

She wanted Eiri to stay with Shuichi.

"Mika-san, who's your husband?" The teen asked.

"He's this real bastard that's hardly here." Mika said with a smile, and Shuichi saw it.

"But you love him though huh?"

"Yep." She stretched her arms abover her head and stood up, "C'mon Shuichi, you've been such a good boy, I'll give you the thing you want most in the world." and before Shuichi could protest, Mika pulled him by the wrist inside her father's home.

Shuichi didn't know what she was talking about. Right now, what she wanted most was outside, meditating-oblivious of his existence. Shuichi was shoved inside the room with Mika grinning madly at him,

"Wait here." and she closed the door and walked down the hall, waiting for Tatsuha to bring the end of his deal.

"Aniki, you're not even meditating." Tatsuha said.

Yuki was brought out of his fantasy about him and Shuichi going home and having sex 24/7. He opened an eye and said, "Of course I am."

"Nu uh. You're thinking of the kid huh?" Tatsuha looked around, making sure their father was not around, "He's hot. Just like my Ryuichi baby."

"Had you told the old man yesterday you like men, we would be having his funeral today."

"Is that all you plot? His death?" Tatsuha whispered.

Yuki nodded, wanting to summon his lover's naked body back to his mind, "Yep. Now shut it." Tatsuha, surprisingly did, but when d not meditate anymore, Yuki got up and headed towards another part of the building where teh Buddha statue was.

"Where are you going Aniki?"

Eiri shrugged and said, "I'm going to the temple. Weren't we strictly instructed to worship father's god?"

"Well yeah..." Tatsuha said, standing up too.

Eiri frowned slightly seeing the mischievous grin. What now?

Tatsuha saw his brother take a step and instantly he placed a hand on his shoulder, waiting for Yuki to face him and then saying, "But-wouldn't you rather worship Shuichi?"

Eiri's expressionless face looked stared at him, "Hm?"

Shuichi looked through the window and out at the courtyard under the sea of moonlight. He sighed heavily. Why was he here? He wanted nothing but Yuki, wanted to watch him from a far, kiss him, love him...

He sighed again but stopped in the middle when he heard the door open hesitantly. Shuichi looked at the figure, "Mika, why were you taking so long? Why am I waiting here?"

Suddenly the figure advanced on him and knelt to face him, the light from the window showed who it really was.

"Yu-Yuki!" Shuichi exclaimed , but quieted down when the man placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh." Yuki whispered, "You don't want to be heard now do you?" he kissed the soft lips that were offered in silence. Licking the taste of his Shuichi.

"B-But you should be- oh my god, you should be with Tatsuha and Mika will come back...I, Yuki I'm sorry-"

Eiri drew him into another kiss leaving him breathless, just enough time to explain, "They set us up. During nights like this, father stays with his best friend to worship with a group of monks like him. That's why he ordered Tatsuha and Mika to chaperon us." he cradled Shu's cheek in his palm, "Good job brat, you've won them over. They're giving us this night to be here."

Shuichi shivered at the feel. God, did Yuki know how to make him shiver, "But, I promised, during our visit-"

"The visit is over. Six days, and the sixth day had ended three minutes ago." with that said, Eiri kissed his cheek and pulled him down on the tatami floor, laying him down on his back.

Edged with swiftness, he pulled the ribbon holding Shuichi's robes over his body and revealed the man beneath him. The robe only covered Shuichi's arms, now outstretched on the ground and pinned by the man on top.

Yuki pulled back a little to gaze down on the feminine body, exposed to him and a secret to the rest of the world. He smiled at the eyes that were gazing back at him, and rubbing their obvious erection together, he whispered in lust covered words, "Kawaii... Shu-chan."

"Ah...Yuki-" Shuichi moaned.

Releasing his arms, Yuki slid down on his chest, tasting and licking the skin all the while enjoying as Shuichi's soft cries hit his eardrums. He let his legs rest on the floor, right between the teenager's spread legs. Damn, he tasted good.

"Hng! Yuki-" Shuichi bid, his hands grasping Yuki's hair as he moaned the man's name, feeling his sensitive nipple being probed by Yuki's sensual tongue, he gasped, "Why...why are you here?" he arched his back as he felt Yuki lick his ribs, stopping briefly to dip inside his navel.

Eiri loved the fingers that never left his blonde hair-he loved the feel of Shuichi's fingers digging deep into his scalp. A touch he missed for six long, crazy days,

"Mmm..." he said gently, "I came to worship you." he ran his hands over Shuichi's thighs, having a demulcent effect, "And this body." he left kisses by Shuichi's knees, tardily moving upwards, and worship he did.

And to make a point, he engulfed Shuichi's shaft into his mouth. Rolling his tongue harshly to coax out the cum that had been built up on frustration. Gladly the seeds came, dripping into his hot mouth and then down his throat. Yuki kept sucking, hardly noticing Shuichi's strangled elicit calls of want for him. Oh yes, as Shuichi's semen exploded into his mouth, Yuki had made up in his mind that this was the best worhispping session he's ever gone too, and he smirked as he watched his boyfriend sit up and look guiltily at him.

"Yuki, I-" he began, but Eiri helped him straighten himself and his robe, kissing Shuichi lightly on the neck and taking a whiff of the kid's scent with him.

"It's okay. If you don't want it then I won't force myself on you. We live later on today anyways." Yuki kissed Shuichi's forehead, "It's alright that you're ashamed-" he stopped. Wrong word choice on his part.

"Yuki, I don't think that at all! I just want you...that's all, but--" Shuichi ran out the door leaving his last words behind, "But I absolutely will not rob you of your family!"

Before Yuki could call him back, Shuichi was already enveloped by the darkness.

Uesugi-sama, head of the Uesugi family only had three children. When his diseased wife left him, the only consolation he ever got was watching his children grow and hoping for grand-children of his own---grandchildren that would help their family heirloom, the temple, to the way of success and monkshood.

That all seemed impossible now, with Mika barely keeping her stress down...she's bound to have a miscarriage. Eiri, his eldest son, was homosexual and so was his younger brother. Tatsuha has time to straighten, but Yuki...he the way he looked at the boy named Shuichi Shindo...so nerve wracking for his weak old heart.

His wife's last request were to let them be happy, but how could his son be happy? It was so phenomenal...and that boy, he would hurt his son, he had that feeling. And almost always he was right.

He would be right.

The old man looked up from the ground he was staring at so intently. He had caught something on the corner of his eyes and he wanted to see what it was. Or who. His heart pumped in pure nerves as he saw the pink hair and large violet eyes peering out over the cliff side, unnoticing of his presence.

"Shindo-san." Uesugi said gruffly, his feet suddenly aching as he made his way towards the mesmerized boy, "Shouldn't you be back at the temple? This is three miles walk from there. Where's Mika?" of course he would like to know where the chaperon was.

The small boy with massive amounts of beauty turned his head slowly and looked at the old man with a creased brow, speaking ever so softly in full spell, "I wanted to see Uesugi-sama...but I lost my way."

"Well come then." the man snapped his fingers, beckoning for the boy to step off the cliff side. He was nervous at how the kid stood with his toes over the edge, "We shall talk on the way Shuichi-" his words were stopped when the boy fell on his knees in front of him, hands covering his eyes as tears spilled out.

"I'm very sorry, I'm sorry that you do not approve of our relationship." Shuichi lowered his forehead on the ground, "I am the reason why your son cannot give you grand children and even thought I've taken oath not to touch your so...I..." he sniffed, I broke a respectable promise. I've succumbed to your son's wonderful touch and caresses."

The Uesugi took a deep breath and sighed, "I see." he petted the top of Shuichi's head and grinned, "I was getting worried there for a little while."

"H-huh?"

The old man knelt on one knee and smiled sweetly for the first time in years. He felt like a sour character from a fairy tale that finally ofund an answer to his long asked question,

"My worries rest not in the sex of the two that share the love. It lies therein the amount of love the two shares. I did not think you can love my son, his fame and fortune speaks the reason..."

"I love your son." Shuichi said in an overwhelming tone, "I wouldn't care if he lived in a box. I'd love him and take care of him-well" Shuichi placed a thoughtful finger on his chin, "I can't cook or any of the housewife stuff...but I can give him my whole heart. He can feast on it everyday any way he likes."

The old man pulled them both on their feet and laughed like a santa on Christmas, "Ho ho! Is that so?"

"Hai!"

The monk laughed another round and then, "We shall see in time's due. Come Shuichi, it is time for you to return home. If my son is any bit feeling the same way about you, he will be worried of your whereabouts, and this tired old legs won't keep themselves up all night."

Shuichi excitedly jumped up and down like a puppy when he heard that the man was tired. Running further down the road, he returned to the monk with a cart, "Hop on Uesugi-sama! I KNEW you would be tired, so I got this from your shed!"

Uesugi-sama laughed, without delay, he got on, maybe being old and small had it's advantage since if he was another pound heavier, the boy would have been unable to make the cart budge. The monk knew he should just let the issue of his son's homosexuality go, which he won't...but, he'll be more lack on the criticism on this nice young boy giving him a ride home...which none of his children ever considered on doing.

"Good bye kiddo." Mika said to Yuki, giving him a light pat on the shoulder, "Make sure you take care of your little bird over there okay?"

But Yuki was hardly even listening. He was keeping his eyes on his boy that was having a last conversation with his father, and both seemed...different. As if last night wasn't a shock enough when Yuki and his siblings caught sight of Shuichi and their father on a cart rolling down the hill with arms on the air and screaming wildly like you would in a roller coaster.

"Aniki, be sure to take Shuichi once you get home k?" Tatsuha teased, putting their suitcases on the trunk, "You must be horny like a bitch in heat eh?"

Before Yuki could pound Tatsuha with his fist, Shuichi comes and throws himself on Yuki, laughing wildly as he refused to be wrenched away, kissing Yuki on the cheek in front of everyone.

Eiri's eyes darted to his father to see if he was dead, but instead, he received a nod...

A blessing?

The man returned into his house.

"Mika, make sure you take care of your baby okay?" Shuichi said, pulling another coat from out of nowhere and placing it over her, "Tatsuha will stay as long as you need him. Okay Mika-san?"

"SAY WHAT!" Tatsuha yelled. He had wanted to return to his Ryuichi baby.

"Or Ryuichi will hear of how mean Tatsuha is..." Shuichi said to Mika, his sparkling eyes sharing it's glimmer to Mika.

The woman nodded and wrapped the coat over herself, "Alright. Thank you Shuichi-" and she pushed his forehead with her index finger, "Make sure my bro eats. He's such a pain when he decides to pull an all nighter."

"Okay-" Shuichi said, giggling as his tall blonde lover hoisted him by the waist and threw him in the front passenger seat.

"I'll take care of my own dam self." He said in a growl, and took the driver's wheel.

Mika watched as the car disappeared down the mountain road.

"I told you he's happy." Tatsuha pointed out, following her down the now lonely temple of the Uesugis.

His elder sister nodded, "Yeah..." she paused and looked out at the cold morning, "I wonder if Tohma will think so."

"This is so dangerous Miks. Not telling Tohma...about Yuki and...Shuichi."

"Mm." Mika smiled, "I'll be on Shindo's side this time...and not tell my husband."

"Kinda like before huh?" Tatsuha grinned.

The smile on her lips vanished, "I hope not." 

Tatsuha was about to say something when he saw his sister take out a lighter from her pockets,  
"I don't know if the two had sex...but having the knowledge that they may have- OH!" Mika yelled, "I MUST BURN THE HOUSE TO THE GROUND!"

The father of the Uesugis looked rather quesitoningly as he saw his daughter being held back by his youngest child. Yelling,

"Don't do it!" while the other countered,

"IT'S FOR THE BEST! OUR ANCESTORS WOULD HAVE IT NO OTHER WAY!"

The drive home for Eiri was a hell of no excitement. He had hoped to maybe listen to the boy babble on and on of all the events during their six day period apart with restricted physical touch, but instead, his father worked the kid that morning having him pull a cart with him on it for three miles.

Shuichi had insisted on staying awake if Yuki preferred it, but the man knew his lover wouldn't be any fun if they arrived home and he was tired while Eiri wasn't, so he let him sleep, having mind that once home was in view- their long awaited fun would finally begin.

As soon as Shuichi stepped out of the car, his pale head man jumped him like a cat and a spool of yarn. The younger boy did not resist-he wanted this man so badly.

Both dropped everything and stumbled towards the house, Yuki overpowering the boy insisting with his tongue that the boy was best at being submissive to him, and Yuki the dominator.

By the time both had finally found their destination, the bedroom, all their clothes were shed, and the only words that were squeeze within the kisses, groping and and licking were the dominant's,

"You're mine for the rest of the day."

A-N: Please appreciate my work and review Recommend too if you've got time! If it sucks I gladly take advices and would like to know what you want to appear on the future chapters!  
Next Chapter Summary: Vacation. Only, Shuichi is going to be won over by a woman? Oh EIRI! What to do? YxS pairing all the way-don't worry.


	6. Vacation Or Not

A-N:Hahaha, so some of you have figured out that this story has been posted somewhere else before huh? GREAT! Now everyone wants me to rush on the eight chapter and I'm still posting six! Waaah! Truthfully, I just want to get more reviews and tease you guys-so that when the days comes someone reports this story, I won't be kicked off of So review review review? Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Gravitation is never mine and if I claim it, I'm probably high on something. So don't pay attention.  
Rated: R. It's smut, whaddya expect? Oh wait, it's smut WITH plot. Heh. heh.

Chapter 7

Yuki kept an intent eye on his documents. It's been five whole hours since he wrote a SINGLE word on the paper. It wasn't that didn't know how to make a chapter start-gosh no, it was because he could not bring himself to start. Since his little fool left that morning, there have been nothing but calls from his editor Mizuki-san--nothing but,

'Eiri, you must hurry' or 'Yuki-sama, I hate to be a thorn, but the delay is coming nearer and nearer each day!' and of course the famous, 'Please don't vanish again now that deadlines are nearing. It really worries the company.'

Eiri have never really cared for the company buying his stories, but now that he had another body to feed-not that he'd allowed Shuichi to move in- all the visits and use of his power source were really costing him.

"Damnit!" Yuki cursed loudly, slamming his fingers on the keyboard and dismissing the hovering screen. He leaned back and took a pack of his nicotine sticks out from his pocket. Taking out one, he lit it and closed his eyes in peace. Ah-the joy of that strong drug traveling in his veins heading straight to his brains.

It felt good, well, normally that is until his computer screen flickered on and Mika's face was taking up all the space.

"Hello Eiri." she greeted calmly, though her insides were like having a happy seasong to see her dear, dear brother, "So, finish with your novel?"

"Not that it's any of your business, no." Yuki grunted, blowing the smoke to her face-it would have been better if she was there in person to receive it.

"That's too bad," she replied, paying attention to the things at hand, "And Shuichi was so excited too."

"What'd you fill the kid's mashed up brains now?" Yuki was worried she schemed another 'visit' that would not be well at all. After what the family made his lover suffer, no way he'd ever go back, not even if Shuichi offered him great sex-well maybe, but the chances were still slim.

As if reading his troubled mind, she shook her head and reassured, "No, no more visits for the rest of the year. Father's in...soul searching with the monkshood. Heh."

"Alright," Eiri said, putting his worries aside, "Spit. What did you get him excited over now?"

"I thought you were going to be hardworking and finish your novel in time so I could give you and your lover a pass in this gorgeous hotel...you know, for all the troubles father and me put him through, but there you go again, alway being Yuki-you've spoiled the fun I told him he was gonna have."

"Right."

"Wait. Why don't you skip work then? You could use some vacation too. Oh Wait-" Mika halted her babbling and coughed, "nevermind, you would prefer to stay cooped up in that office of yours than entertain your lover huh?"

Yuki inhaled another round of smoke and then sighed, "No. I'll take him...to entertain my TOY." he corrected her.

"That's not what you said to daddy."

"It was just to get him off my back." Yuki swpied his palm over his head, "I'll take the kid on vacation under my terms. Now let me finish my book."

Mika smilingly rested her case and exited out of the message boards. She was so  
grateful that her brother had agreed to leave his neighborhood...vacation would be the only way he can run away from Tohma-and the same went for Shuichi too. The sooner Tohma finds out about Shuichi...the worst.

"Ganbatte." She whispered.

Shuichi dialed in Yuki's home security code, and with a 'Welcome' from the household machine, the hyper active boy was given access to the house.

Jumping in the air and trying to skip at the same time, he yelled in glee, "Yukiii!"

"In here moron." Yuki called from his study. Taking off his glasses, he uttered a sigh before glancing away from his computer and to the energy that entered the dajr walled room, "Come." he said, his hand motioning for Shuichi to get closer. He didn't have to.

Shuichi jumped his bones and straddled his lap, his grin wider than any fool's in the world. Surely no one could be happier. He called out Yuki's name again and wrapped his arms on the man's neck, cuddling within the golden forest.

Yuki lifted the boy and sat him on the desk table and tilted his head so that their eyes locked like a vault together-his fingers tipping the boy's head, he said, "So is there any news..." he added, "In work."

The smaller boy did not understand what the compassion was all about all of a sudden, but times like this he really should take advantage.

"You'll be happy to know that we can spend more time together Yuki!"

"Hm. Why is that?"

Shuichi kissed Yuki gently and then answered, "Sakuma-san and the others are going on a field trip/vacation." his lips smiled crookedly, "They asked if we wanted to come-" quickly he babbled, "But I said no 'cause I know you don't like leaving your lapto-"

A fierce wave of pleasure on his soft lips shut his hole. Shuichi moaned, and Yuki was happy that he had stopped speaking, giving him a chance to squeeze a word in.

"Well, I can't tell you that I'm not pleased." Eiri ran his hands on the slim waist and continued, "I booked us in a hotel-you know, for..." he hesitated, "For what my family put you through. Last week. We go in about thirty minutes."

Shuichi wasn't only half paying attention. Watching his older lover's lips enunciate every word was another turn on added in the long list, "Yuki..." he whispered, his lips reaching for the other's.

Contact was the only cure for this disease.

The novelist raised a brow and let the boy slip his cherry tongue between his lips to make space for more entrance. He waited a moment longer before deepening the kiss and pulling away, avoiding the urges somewhere south of his body.

Eiri's fingers reached for the kid's tightening stomach, sadistically watching the pleasure and pain on the teen's defined features. He licked his own lip and said in a low tone,

"...Or we can just cancel the whole thing and I'll fuck you silly in the comforts of the bedroom."

Shuichi thought about it for a moment. The vacation was something the man rarely received-and going to a hotel wouldn't be so bad since he figured that hotels were just made for lovers to make love in, in case they tired of their room, but there was the added bonus of Yuki being unable to go back to work whilst if they went in the bedroom-Yuki would just let him sleep while returning to work. To that damned laptop.

Besides...delaying sex meant less patience for Yuki and more hardcore fucking. Not a bad trade-

"No!" Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs, "No no no! We definitely are going to the hotel!" he screamed a silent victory in him when he saw the tiny glint of sex drive delay dancing in Yuki's golden killer-like eyes.

"Okay then, get ready-we're going now." Yuki said, growling in his mind at the thought of not being able to satisfy his throbbing organ shouting for satisfacion. Ah well...it'll all wait in the hotel.

"WOW!" Shuichi shouted, looking up at the most expensive tower he had ever seen and going to be in, "This is-this is- WOW!"

Eiri glanced up at the hotel. It was as big-if not bigger- than the US' Empire State Building. Not only was it famous for it's size and hospitality-but also the original garden that decorated the top. None of that 'fake plants' But real life growing nature.

How nature managed to perch itself on top of mankind's greatest building, no one ever knew.

Yuki was happy that he had done something right for his lover. Though, his erection was only getting bigger, now that his lover was on his knees inside the car, peering outside while innocent at the fact that his pert little ass was teasing the man beside him.

"C'mon." Yuki said, dragging the boy out of the car. Five hours of driving and watching his cute boyfriend move around and moan at his sleep was something more torturous than teasing.

Finally giving their luggage to the bellboy, Yuki took his partner's wrist and dragged him roughly inside and into the elevator.

"Y-Yuki-" Shuichi gasped when his back was slammed against the elevator's closing door. His lover's kisses were passionate and full of wet saliva, now running across his cheek. Shu's futile attempt to push him away turne into a deadly grip as he rubbed their hips together, "Oh...Yuki!" he breathed in shock, feeling the man's full length practically overcoming his.

No one was around the long hall, stretching forth to forever. But when the two stumbled while fumbling for each other's shirt buttons-they failed to see a joining hall with a single figure coming towards them.

BAM.

"OWW!" Shuichi groaned, rubbing his head and looking up and away from the pile of limbs he and Yuki had created.

A woman with long silver hair and green eyes quickly stood up and bowed, "Su-sumimasen! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking and-" she stopped, "Shindo-sama!"

The way she said his lover's name gave Yuki an irritated feeling.

"D-do I know you?" Shuichi asked, forgetting Yuki who silently watched both of them from behind.

"I'm a fan!" The girl said, "Meraeì! Oh my! Your songs lately have brought nothing but strong pounding feelings in me!" by the time she finished talking, her hands were clasping Shuichi's and she was leading the hyper man into a bouncy dance.

"Re-really? Whoa, that's cool! I'm so glad you like my songs!"

"Alright-" Yuki said, interrupting the disturbing sight of his boy and a girl together hand in hand, "He and I...we're here together." he drew closer to Shuichi with an air of anger.

Who was this girl that was touching his baby? Wait-did he just think of Shuichi as his 'baby- OH My GO-

"Alrighty, I'm off then." Meraeì said, waving a friendly arm to Shuichi, "I'll see you around Shuichi-kun!"

"Good-bye Meraeì!" Shuichi yelled as his blonde man with jaded eyes tore him away from the girl, hauling him off down the hall.

Eiri felt a little uneasy when Shuichi seemed to act little hung over the girl he had just met minutes ago. Losing all interest in the passionate moment they had, the blonde man was force to listen to the smaller man next to him yap on and on about his fangirl. It didn't bother Yuki.

"Wow, she's so pretty-right Yuki?"

It didn't bother him that his young lover though that a girl was pretty.

"And she likes my songs! Isn't that cool."

No response. So what if a fangirl made his lover happy-no-EXTREMELY happy.

"And she wants to see me again-"

Eiri opened their room and pulled the teen, sealing their lips before the message was finished. No way in hell he'd have that girl beat him at his own game. Shuichi was HIS. His, his, his.

"Mm..." Shuichi whispered into the kiss. As soon as they had entered their room, the kid felt like royalty. Not only was he in the finest room he's ever set foor in-he was also being bathed in Yuki's soft kisses.

Shuichi managed to half open his eyes, taking a glorious sight at the golden walled suite. There was a white set of doors that lead out the veranda and silvery banisters- all thoughts stopped when Shuichi felt Yuki's tongue practically in his throat-the punishment for losing the battle of dominance.

No you don't. He thought and curled his fingers in Yuki's golden hair, using the advantage of pulling his head a little off of him. Of course, sooner or later, he'd loose.

Shu-chan had no idea how it happened, but right there, in the middle of the living room, he was already naked-though the love of his life on top of him hadn't had a button out of place.

'This calls for drastic measures' Shuichi's mind then forgot about the suite's elegance, willing his fingers to work on Yuki's shirt. Soon, both were equally naked, and that was when Yuki took satisfaction and gave the pleasure of the world to the man beneath him.

"Shuichi..." Yuki whispered, watching in great masochistic manner as his boy shivered in anticipation receiving his name from Yuki's illustrous voice. Eiri kissed Shuichi's chest, slowly and agonizingly moving down...further and further until ten minutes later, he engulfed Shuichi's member in his hot mouth, "Mm." he teased with a tiny smirk, eating his rather edible Shu-chan. His mouth ate as far as the largest balls of Shuichi's and he relaxed his jaw to pucker his lip and suck the writhing vocaled boy.

"Yuu..." Shuichi prolonged half of his name, "kii...!" Shuichi thrust roughly to feel more friction, and instantly he knew he had almost made his handsome lover gag. He had wanted to apologize, but Yuki took no mind to it and instead rolled his tongue around the cylinder part of Shuichi. Shuichi did not last long-and with a loud, "YUKI!" he was gone to that moment of bliss.

Eiri sat up and wiped the corner of his mouth-satisfied of the panting boy. He smiled seductively when he saw Shuichi's erection limp. He continued to stare with those lust filled eyes until Shuichi was aware and again...he was rock hard. Now-Shuichi's once limp form, was pointing straight to the object of desire. Yuki.

"What now?" Yuki purred, faking the action of getting up and walking away.

Shuichi moaned and spread his legs wide, "Can we...can we...please?" god, he was so spent already, he just wanted to release his liquid and feel Yuki's inside.

"Can...we what, Shuichi?" Yuki asked innocently, stroking the boy's cheek.

"Pl-please..." Shuichi trailed, feeling Yuki's palms on his cheek.

Yuki smirked, "Please what?" his touched Shuichi's hips, knowing that that would be enough for the boy to resort to his damnable vocabulary.

"Can we fuck now?" Shuichi asked, showing the man his entrance and licking his lips, "I'm missing your cock so much, if I don't get it soon my hole will disappear entirely."

"Mmmm..." Yuki hummed. His arm outstretched to their pile of clothing and impatiently withdrew a small container of...lube? How glad the novelist was that he had decided to take it with him. It had always seemed like his little toy always sent green lights when it came to sex and he could never turn it into a red light. They always took advantage of their healthy sexual relationship.

Yuki slicked his fingers and traced Shuichi's opening- he loved to see that muscle contract to his every light touches...loved how that hole said-along with Shuichi's mewling- that he missed Yuki's junior...he loved Shuichi's asshole.

"Hyaa!" Shuichi suddenly screamed when his koibito pressed into him, widening the tiny passage in his butt cheeks, "God-!" Shuichi thrashed around, "Yuki! Yuki! ...Oh ah...Huge...more-more...no...stop it hurt- MORE! More...-ah-ahhh!"

The novelist loved hearing his lover's incoherent words. Words that did not make sense. He was being told to stop while being asked to give more...of course he'd give more.

"Damn Brat." Yuki whispered cooly, he scooped Shuichi's jumping erection and began pumping him of every strength he had left after thrusting harder and harder into Shuichi.

That impaling sensation, Shuichi could not hold back his orgasms. One, two-four, he shot four rounds of white liquid before stopping and finally screaming, "GOD I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Yukiii!" and he shot his last, and fifth semen on Yuki's chest-causing himself to spasm in the backyard and around Yuki's overly hard penis.

Yuki came equivalent to the amount of Shuichi's five rounds and landed on the small body underneath him. Completely fagged.

"You little slut," Yuki whispered, burying his nose on Shuichi's messy mop called hair, "You came five times. I only did it once."

Shuichi was content, kissing and licking Yuki's shoulder blade, "You came just as hard." he kissed Yuki's right ear and grinned when the man flinched from the assault, "I'm so good at making love to you, aren't I?"

"You wish."

Yuki couldn't help but grin impishly. He summoned all his strength and scooped the smaller form into his arms and headed up the stairs just a few steps off the kitchen. Carrying the snuggling form, he gently tossed Shuichi on the heaven-like bed and kissed the boy before ordering the room to 'lights off.' Then pulling the scarlet comforters over themselves, Yuki sighed as Shuichi curled into a hibernating ball of energy-yawned-and fell asleep.

Shuichi opened his eyes and sniffed at the most wonderful smell in the world. Well-not quite since Yuki's cooking was the best, but his hungry stomach was ready for whatever was prepared by the automatic machines. He could smell...fish, hear the rice steam and tea...hm, Shuichi wondered if they prepared pockys.

Shuichi sighed and looked down at himself, last night was hot alright, Yuki had allowed him to come five times, maybe even more but was unable to count. Then...Yuki carried him to bed and,

OH MY- Shuichi's thoughts rambled on, Yuki was actually letting him snuggle as close as he wants! Whoa, this was way way...sweet?

"Brat. What are you staring at?" Yuki's gruff and handsome voice interrogated, one of his sharp eyes opening, "Don't tell me you actually want to wake up?" Yuki buried his head on the soft pillows, uncovering only his ear to hear Shuichi's whine-undoubtedly accompanied by the cutest puppy pout in the universe.

"Yuuuuuki." Shuichi whined, tugging at the golden silk hair, "Let's eeeaat."

"No and I have a backup 'no." Eiri turned his back from the pouting man, "Let me have my peace. Go eat alone...and leave me the FUCK alone." by then he wasn't aware that he was growling, causing the pouting puppy to run off the bed, down the the spiraling stairs and into the kitchen.

Before Shuichi could take out his breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Wondering who it might be, Shuichi bounced down the hall and threw the door open, only to be greeted by what seemed like you'd call in the olden days 'enchantress.'

Meraeì had the most beautiful smile a woman could ever possess. She was wearing a black jump-skirt falling short after her knees and black sandals along with a short sleeved gray shirt. Stars seemed to sparkle as she smiled lovingly and greeted,

"Good Morning Shindo-san!"

"Meraeì!" Shuichi replied in shock, embarrased that he was wearing nothing but Yuki's overlarge blue shirt.

"Shindo-san looks so cute!" Meraeì pointed out.

Her smile made Shuichi blush furiously. Shaking his head, he stepped aside and said, "Come in Meraeì-chan!" and he led her down the golden hall.

She stayed rooted behind the closed door, "O-oh!" she twined her fingers together and placed them close by her chin, her gray eyes sparkling, "I just came to ask if Shindo-san would like to come and eat with me for breakfast!" she quickly added, "It's just that I'm alone and I don't want to be. And who's better to be with than your own idol? I mean...if I'm not being forward and all. Tee hee!"

Shuichi's blush had gone and he found an opportunity to meet a new friend. 

"Sure!" He said, bouncing on the walls and grinning madly, "Yeah, I'll go-" he stopped when he remembered Eiri. Well, his lover just finished a book yesterday after a week straight of all nighters, and they had...err made love the night before rather intensely...so, Yuki deserved his rest..."Hey, Meraeì? Will you please hold on that thought? I gotta ask Eiri first, k?"

"Why, of course Shindo-san!" and she giggled innocently as she watched the hyper-active boy run off and up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!" Shuichi shouted happily, bouncing from ground to the mattress and right on top of Eiri's back.

Yuki budged a little, still exhausted, "Hn?"

"Will you let me hang with Meraeì for the day?"

"Mm."

"Okay then! I love you Yuki!" and Shuichi bounced off the lump on the bed and changed into his new clothing, "I'll be back late okay? So rest as much as you can."

"Mm."

"Bye Yuki!" and Shuichi was out of the room, unbeknownst to him that Yuki had not heard a single word and would...bring a little disaster into their vacation.

Shuichi and Meraeì were very unlike each other when it came to the looks. He had pink, short hair and amethyst eyes while she had black, long, silky hair and dark silver eyes. Odd enough if silver could ever be dark. Now, however, once you've penetrate the surface and gone deeper, you would actually think that he and she were more alike than dislike.

When both were suprised, they jump from the ground in surprise the same way and they giggled the same and...had the same interest.

'Sakuma Ryuichi this, Sakuma Ryuichi that.'

'Where the hell are you!' Yuki asked so loud that it threatened to turn into a real volume. The novelist had gotten up that morning, dressed and turned everything in the whole hotel suite upside down before resorting to thinking more clearly trying to remember what the brat had been telling him that morning.

'Something about eating...okay, then he came back and asked if he could hang with...with...oh Shit.'

So that's how Yuki came to be circling in the lobby at six that night. Shuichi had told him to rest that morning, but no way in hell he'd do so if that woman was running around with his boy, pretending that they were lovers and- 'okay, maybe I'm dellusional.'

Suddenly, bored of playing 'chase, Yuki spotted a woman eyeing him. Hm, he might as well play around...it's been such a long time.

Needless to say, it WOULD be a long time since he'd regret something as trivial as this.

Shuichi stopped laughing as he and Meraeì hopped off the cab. That day had been quite eventful. The woman, as Shuichi had thought, was not only wonderful-sweet and calming, but almost she knew what he was thinking. When they talked, it was as if they had met each other before and had been siblings with no secrets in between. When Shuichi talked about Yuki, Meraeì would laugh her innocent happiness and share Shuichi's memories as if they were their own.

By the end of all the hustle and bustle from their shopping, they were like peace and a pod, or maybe an arrow and a bow or a gun and a bullet. 

"Oh man! I can't wait to see Yuki!" Shuichi cried, taking out the shopping bags from the cab's trunk.

Meraeì smiled and calmed him with a pat on the shoulder, "It's okay Shuichi-kun (yep, they're that close by the end of the day). Yuki must be so excited to see you also!"

Shuichi smiled. She did understand him...and Yuki.

Laughing, both personels walked towards the building entrance and...what should greet Shuichi but the sight of his Yuki with a woman draped over him like a fur coat on cruella da vil.

Meraeì was slightly behind and she bumped into Shuichi and made the mistake of crying out in surprise that almost the whole damn world heard, "Oh! Shuichi-kun!"

Yuki stopped laughing and looked up and away from the woman.

Shuichi stared.

Eiri stared.

Then Shuichi dropped all his shopping bags...he turned and stalked after the elevator.

Yuki dropped the woman right off the bat and ran after Shuichi, "Shu-" he called as he touched the retreating man's arm, only to be flung off, glared at by deep, and hurt violet eyes.

The elevator saved him from any more of the glare as the cold metallic door seemingly engulfed the boy and whisked away to the top floor.

"Oh my," Meraeì whispered, lugging the heavy bags behind her, "This is a big problem, no Eiri-sama?" but her smile vanished when she coughed at the dust Yuki left behind him as the man turned to take the stairs.

When Meraeì's elevator finally arrived and took her to the top floor where she was boarding at the same level as the two lovers, she heard as she came to a complete stop in front of their room.

"Where the hell have you been you brat!"

"Well not whoring myself around like you-you man-whore!" was Shuichi's vile reply.

Eiri's small comaprtment of patience in him began to refuse him, "Oh yeah? What made you so high and mighty? It's like they say, the irony of the pot calling the kettle black."

"Oh yeah Eiri? So is that why you brought me here in the first place? To score off women while I'm away?"

"For your information, you little brat, YOU'RE the one out with a woman, whatever her name is and I was looking for you!"

"Funny, so you were looking and ready to get information from that woman in between her legs. Huh!"

"I wouldn't need to look in between her legs if you'd have told me that you were gonna bound off with some bimbo you just met yesterday!"

"For your information, Yuki. Meraeì happens to be a much more understanding person than you'll ever be and she has the decency not to flirt like that hussy down in the lobby...AND, I DID TELL YOU, YOU BASTARD, I told you this morning that I was going to hang out with Meraeì and you agreed!"

"Whatever BRAT. I NEVER agreed to anything!"

"You did so too! You said 'Mmm."

"Mm, does not mean yes!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"How come when we were doing sex you always go 'Mmm.' when I ask you a question huh? Is that what I am to you? A fuckin' toy?"

"Damn straight you are!"

There was a long pause and then...

"Where the hell are you going now?"

Shuichi's reply almost broke the girl standing out the door's heart. His voice was unstable and he was clearly huffing in anger as his feet shuffled down the hall,

"I'm leaving so I won't have to bother you and your newly found toy!"

"You moron, come back here-"

But the door suddenly flung open and Meraeì found herself with an armful of a sobbing boy. She shook her head and embraced the crying pink haired man, rubbing his back and wanting him to feel better. She allowed him to stay on that position and still holding him, she glanced at Yuki with her eyes, narrow as his and posing as a danger.

"Shuichi-kun?" Meraeì whispered, her eyes staying on the blonde man fiercely though her softness in voice remained. She smiled inwardly in satisfaction as Yuki flinched at how she addressed his boyfriend, "You're welcome to stay in my suite...until Eiri-sama sorts out what he did wrong and apologizes." giving Yuki a last warning in her eyes to back off, she pulled slightly away from the emotional baggage on her and smiled warmly, "Alright dear?"

"Shuichi..." Eiri said, "And I...will sort this out on OUR OWN."

"That's enough Yuki!" Shuichi hissed angrily, though it hurt him to do so to his beloved, "I've had enough of you, this time, you won't say anything bad about Meraeì in front of her face or me. I'm leaving you!" his tears spilled again as he choked out each word. He loved Meraeì like an elder sister he never had and choosing between his lover and Meraeì...he knew he had to say something before he really abandoned his new friend and came running back to Yuki like a dog.

Meraeì did not seem to waver in happiness. She smiled, wiped away his tears and handed him a key, "This is to the suit on the corner at the farthest hall. Shindo-san," she kissed his cheek, "please go the room right now. I'll be there shortly after I have the bell boy carry the rest of the bags in the lobby to the room...yes?"

Shuichi sniffed, and not daring to look at Yuki's eyes, those golden paradise, hot and cannibalistic like that would eat him from where he---yes, that's exactly why he didn't look, but he looked down on the red vanilla carpet and left.

Eiri stared incredously as Shuichi disappeared down the corner and out of his sight. Shuichi just walked away from him...didn't even mutter a good-bye, well kind of, but you can hardly call that angry outburst into a good-bye. Surely, Shuichi didn't mean that he would leave Eiri? Over something as stupid as picking up a woman, and really, Yuki wasn't even doing that, he was just...having a fun. A queer way f having fun while hurting his bab- okay okay. His SHUICHI.

"Yuki-sama," Meraeì interrupted his flow of thoughts, now her eyes locking into his golden ones, clashing with his anger only to fall a little short from the anger contest. She resulted into a smile when Eiri gave her his attention. Her pink lips curled up, "My, he's so cute, isn't he?" when he did not reply, she turned towards the hall to follow Shuichi's tracks...

But Yuki's strong grip on her wrist made her remain.

She looked at him with her alter ego not-so-pleasant side...then smiled and nodded, "I will not take him Yuki-sama, I love him too much." and she drifted off from his grip and vanished also.

Now what was that suppose to mean?

It was late, and though Meraeì's suite was just as comfortable and grand as the ones he and Yuki had stayed together in for one fucking night, he could not help but feel insane, not being with Yuki and all. Shuichi stayed in the living room as he had insisted and he was tossing and turning all night until finally, he took a deep breath and headed out towards the balcony, overlooking the lights of Tokyo City. It was o romantic for one person, think what it would have been like if Yuki was there with him and they were seeing this together.

"Shuichi-kun?" Meraeì's voice floated, "you won't jump, will you?"

Shuichi looked down at himself and he saw what had made her jump into such conclusions. He had fight with Yuki, yes, but he wasn't going to take his life.

"No," he said, moving back from the railing, "I'm not. That'd be too messy."

She and he giggled and before the singer had any idea of what was going on, Meraeì had pulled out wooden bench and two mugs of cream filled coffee.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi finally said, keeping one particualr light out from the city in his eyes, "I'm sorry that I've only met you and already you've tasted Yuki's ugly manners and I'm here shacking on your own suite."

"What?" Meraì replied innocently, not being able to understand the apology, "Wasn't I the cause you've fought? It's just right that you stay here till your mind clears." she smiled, "I'm sorry that I'm not Yuki Eiri sitting here with you."

Silence.

"I shouldn't be with him." Shuichi whispered, taking a sip from his caffiene mug, "He doesn't even love me the way I love him. One night I would be with him the other I would be fighting. Then a time would come where he's so nice and I begin to love him even more and the bam, it's gone and he and I are back in square one."

Meraeì giggled, and Shuichi wanted to ask what was funny when suddenly she jabbed a finger on his forehead, "Dummy." She whispered softly, "Since when have you cared if he loved you or not? If he didn't love you, he wouldn't call you by your pet name so much. Gee, even in arguments he feels the need to call you a pet name just so he can remind himself subconsciously that you're still his no matter how angry you get or how innate it seem that you'd leave him."

Shuichi sat in silence as he recalled the things Yuki would say to him in an ordinary day and even in arguments.

'Baka Shuichi' 'Moron' 'Brat'

Shuichi grinned. Meraeì ws right. How did she do that? Shuichi wrapped himself around the wool blanket she had placed over him and shuddered, "Who are you and what have you done to Meraeì? I mean, how do you know all this stuff!"

She only giggled.

Shuichi yawned and made his way back towards the door leading to indoor, he sighed, "I love Yuki with all my heart, but something needs to happen before I forgive him. It's too much to see Yuki wanting someone else other than me. I can' take that. I am not a toy he can just toss around. Either keep me and play with me or toss me already and never pick me up again."

"Of course."

Shuichi turned to the reply. It was like a different Meraeì he was looking at, a much more sophisticated side of her.

"Of course," she repeated, her eyes glinting, "else someone would take you away from him and never return you."

Shuichi frowned. Something was so familiar about her...

Then it was gone, replaced by that warm side of her again, "Then again, I don't think anyone can ever make you scream like last night, ne Shuichi? You two were so loud..." she trailed off and giggled at the thought.

A pillow came flying her way with the message written on it 'GO TO SLEEP'

"Mereaì," Shuichi sighed, "Thanks for everything." suddenly, soft lips mixed with a tender feeling touched Shuichi's left cheek, causing him to burn furiously.

"Good-night Shindo-san." She whispered like a comforting mother, "Everything will fall in its place. Np more worries dear."

The first thing Yuki did when his lover left was to smoke his heart out, then when the packs were gone, he resorted to the booze that the hotel lovingly offered frim the vending machine.

One night without Shuichi is alright. He thought bitterly, I can live without the brat. Who does he think he is, going off with another woman in OUR vacation?

Another voice appeared involuntary in his mind.

"But...he was only being friendly...unlike you. Well, Eiri-sama, was that bimbo downstairs worth the trouble?"

Oh god, Shuichi, she was nothing. Damn idiot, always overreacting over the first signs...

"Of losing you?"

I, guess. But he's not going to! I swear, whatever he's carrying in the emotional department it's the same as a woman's.

"Eiri-sama, you're right." a familiar voice said.

Yuki glanced at the now occupied seat right next to him on the couch. He froze, "How the hell did you get here." he growled at Mereaì. Only she looked at him with her soft smile and lifted one of the vodkas o her lips,

"My my, this is quite powerful stuff right?" she giggled insanely, "Hehhheeehee-oh, by the way, Eiri-sama, how are you holding up so far?" she giggled after hicupping.

Yuki, seeing he had no effect on the crazy bitch took a swig from his bottle and sighed irritably, "Like an ass. I feel like shit over something I didn't even do."

The woman next to him turned thoughtful. After a short time, she whispered, "It wouldn't seem that way from Shindo-kun's point of view...neh Eiri-sama?"

"Mm."

"Is that a yes-"

"YES damnit!" before Yuki could shout further, the hyper woman whose facàde was undoubtedly clever jumped off her seat and giggled her way towards the door, saying in a slurred voice,

"Shuichi-kun is just so worried that you'll leave him-tee hee-but you have tomorrow to make it up, yes?" and she opened the door from the dark room and said a silent good-bye. Her last words the most important to Eiri.

The next morning, Eiri caught his lover in the halls after opening his suite's door. What bothered him was the way the kid seemed to want to speed away from sight, and he would have had Yuki not caught his arm and spun him around.

Shuichi squirmed around, "Let go of me!" he wailed, attempting to run, "Let go let go let go!"

Eiri, completely oblivious that he had almost won if he had just uttered a quick 'sorry' DID let go, and was knocked back by Shuichi's little fist pounding on him.

"Yukii! You're such a jerk!" Shuichi wailed, running down the hall.  
Eiri frowned in disbelief, unknowing what now since it was clear Shuichi was not returning till late that night and it would seem the brat of his would return in Meraeì's own room.

"My my," speak of the devil, here she is, "he's so full of energy, don't you think Yuki-sama? Tee hee, that gives you time to make a proper apology statement to Shuichi-kun..." Mereaì's unnerving voice appeared, "Or you could fuck around with another woman again."

Eiri appeared to be interested.

Shuichi met up with Meraeì in a little park late that afternoon, and after the two shopped their hearts out, the two collapsed on the hotel lobby's couch, preventing others to seat with them. Shuichi wailed while Meraeì sighed.

"We...spent a lot today." Shuichi whispered in awe, remembering themselves circling the mall.

Meraeì nodded, "Yess...oh my, I'm so tiiirred!"

She and he both laughed softly.

"You miss Yuki, right Shuichi?" Meraeì asked, burying her face on the couch and pushing Shuichi off, "I'm tired now. Leave the bags here and go to him. I think you've had all day to think about him and suffer, no?" and before Shuichi could reply, she mumbled something incoherent and fell unconscious on the couch, unaware of all the attention she was drawing.

Shuichi sighed when he could not wake her up, and so he resorted to heading upstairs and maybe apologizing to Yuki, but he was more hesitant about it since it was never his fault they were in a fight...actually, Meraeì had been right. Shuichi HAD BEEN thinking of nothing but Yuki during their day-out. Shuichi wondered if he was eating properly, or if he was angry at him and would never want him back, or if another woman was spreading her legs willingly to him.

Why not? That guy is a walking sex machine!

"Psst!"

Shuichi whirled around to see the woman he had left behind slowly trailing behind him.

"Shindo-san, you forget, this'll help you get forgiven by Yuki!" she whispered innocently, holding up a...is that a neko suit? The singer cringed, why could he not help but feel enticed to wear it?

It had been the plan. Everything was set, in the exterior was the round table with all that was plannd to be on the menu that night. Everything that had to do with strawberries; His Shu-chan's favorite-strawberries, strawberry juice, strawberry shortcake, starwberry cake...well..of course there were meat and other things...but what mattered was what his Shuichi wanted to eat.

That brat. Yuki thought, watching the candle illuminate their dark room dimly, Where is he? What if he would never come because he's still angry-

KNOCK KNOCK.

That was the sound of the door and Yuki's heart. The man leapt towards the hall and opened the door. Yuki groaned inwardly when he saw Shuichi...and the...if you can call it clothes that he was wearing.

The blonde novelist stared at Shuichi's outfit. It was like a maid's short outfit, with all the ruffly edges on the hem of the skirt that fell halfway over the pink haired freak's thighs. The laces on the black sleeves were tied in ribbons and on his head...were those cat ears? The writer groaned inside his head once more as he realized it was a neko suit, ears, tail and all. Even a hanging bell around his neck.

Shuichi knocked Yuki off the ground with a tackle and nuzzle himself on the larger man's chest. He purred too.

"Yuki, I MISSED YOU!" Shuichi said, his arms turning into a vice grip around Yuki's neck, "I'm really really really sorry!"

The only thing Eiri could do was point towards the exterior room, hoarsely trying to say in a straight manner, "Dinner." he turned away to hide his growing pain in between his legs and dragged Shuichi towards the romantic area, mumbling softly at what the other could not make out.

"What is it Yuki?" Shuichi's Yuki sat him down while he took the other end of the table, "Did you say something Yuki?" he asked innocently, unaware of Yuki's futile attempt to hide his groin.

He even sounds sexy... Yuki said in mind, facing his neko.

"I said, I was sorry about yesterday too." Eiri's eyes glistened in lust, and this time, he hoped Shuichi did not see it.

C'mon, Shu said inside, I'm not that stupid. He had seen the lust that grew in Yuki's eyes like the beans in Jack's story.

Shuichi smiled. Standing himself up, he took a strawberry flavored pastry and sat down on Yuki's lap, wrapping his left arm around the man's neck while the other fed him.

Yuki ate...danger was near. He could feel it.

"Yuki," Shuichi suddenly said, looking at him with those much missed eyes, "you missed some on the corner of your mouth!" and before Yuki had time to swat the pastry away, Shuichi turned on his erotic look and licked his lips.

"So this is your way of saying sorry Yuki?" Shuichi asked, his tonguing turning into small butterfly kisses, refusing Yuki to deepen it. He rubbed the mans chest, his petite hands slipping in Yuki's shirt opening, "How about we talk about Yuki's favorite food?" Shuichi pawed at his older lover's well defined chest, brushing over Yuki's erect nipples, "So what's Yuki's favorite food?" Shuichi questioned.

Yuki was pleased to make the boy jump as his own hands ran over the uncovered silky thighs.

"Depends," he replied, burying his head on Shuichi's neck, "Does this neko have milk?"

Shuichi thrust into his stomach and whined, "No faiiir, I said 'food, not drink." the small body of his suddenly jumped again when it felt the expert hands of Yuki fingering his thong. Jumping off of Yuki he huffed at the amuse look on the other man's face.

"My neko won't give me milk?" Yuki asked, taking a strawberry in his mouth and chewing on it seductively.

The lithe form got on his knees and crawled towards Yuki, fingering the aching organ in Yuki's pants, he sucked on the clothe and said, "This kitty wants his master to do him." he stood up and headed inside, only stopping to wiggle his tail, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Yuki dropped the strawberry and hurried towards the dark where his kitty disappeared to. Was this evening turning into one wonderful 'I'm sorry' package or what?

Shuichi was already propped on their bed, stretching himself just like a cat as Yuki walked in the room. The romance novelist saw Shuichi's glistening creamy legs and growled as he made his way in the room,

"You cock tease." he said, pushing Shu by the shoulder blades down on the mattress, "Your soooo cute, little neko." and he packed their lips together into a mind blowing kiss.

"Mmm..." Shuichi moaned, pushing his hips up to Yuki's while the other thrust down violently. The pink haired cat unbuttoned Yuki's shirt and sat up to lick Yuki's chest, making the man quiver as his tongue found Yuki's nipples. Shuichi did not protest when Yuki laid him down on his back and lifted both his legs to his shoulders.

Yuki loved the sight he ws receiving from above, the black silk thong was being stretched to its limits as the boy's manhood grew and grew to point at the desire. Releasing the erection from the cloth, the writer said,

"Neko, touch yourself." and to make a point, he took Shu's hands and placed them on Shuichi's cock-the skirt now hiked up all the way to Shuichi's chest. Yuki loved the dark shade of red that crossed the boy's face. He himself lowered his mouth and placed it on the tip of Shu's erection and sucked for milk as the boy touched himself as ordered.

Shuichi dug his toes on Yuki's shoulders as he tugged on his erection relieve himself of the guilty pleasure in his manhood. as he tugged out, Yuki's suck became harder, Shuichi's milk disappearing into the man's dark and moist cavern.

"OHHhhh, Yuki!"

Yuki hungrily devoured his lover beneath him, taking in all the orgasm that Shuichi was squeezing out of himself. With a kiss on the tip, he pull off from the mewling boy's cock kissed the tip and flipped Shuichi on all fours. Unsurprisingly enough, there was a crisscross on the back that held Shu's outfit together.

"This is hot." Yuki whispered hungrily, tugging on the hem of the dress, "but it has to go." and he ripped off the lacing so hard that the neko suit practically fell apart.

Before Yuki could do anything else, Shuichi flipped on his back and spread his legs apart, silently saying that if he was going to be fucked he wanted to see it. Yuki made no complaints as Shuichi's small entrance begged his fingers to stretch it for his cock royalty to arrive at a later time.

The lithe man reached for Yuki's penis and began stroking it while moaning out Yuki's name as his entrance was invaded by Yuki's index and third finger. He knew then that he had to hurry if he wanted Yuki to come more than once that night.

Shuichi mewled like a cat as he fingered the slit on Yuki's junior, coaxing out that precious silvery precum that was just dying to come out already--without warning, he swallowed the throbbing penis with a message in his eyes,

"You can fuck on this end too Yuki."

Unexpectedly, Yuki fell on the bed, arching his back as he fucked Shuichi's sexy mouth. Everytime Yuki pushed hard unto the mouth, Shuichi hummed in the back of his throat, giving Yuki a sensation that made him willing to do it harder in the next thrust; everytime Yuki rolled his hips, Shu's tongue would invade the slit on his penis and roll around the cylinder part of him and to top it all...

"Ahh...!" Eiri's hands grabbed the side of Shuichi's head and pushed hard against it one last time before cumming in the kitten's mouth.

He hadn't planned to come yet, but knowing that he had, he growled in vicious lust and spread Shuichi-unable to remember when he lubricated himself and Shuichi- he placed the tip of his member on Shuichi's ass hole and pushed...he loved that gross sound as he pushed inside Shuichi-slow at first and then faster as the wriggling man screamed at the top of his lungs to go deeper.

"More! More! Ah gawd-" Shuichi huffed and panted as he felt Yuki pull out only to slam again.

Yuki successfully found his lover's prostate, and rolling his hips, he aimed at it and hit it again and again until Shuichi's scream scream of 'MORE ! MORE! turned into moans of love and utterance of incoherent things. Yuki reached at the man's groin and pumped it, harder and unlike the other times. The novelist could not help but moan his own sound of love as that heat around his member increased, driving him insanely mad. Yuki jabbed in forcefully, emitting another sexy cry from his sexy sex kitten.

"GAWD! YUKI!" Shuichi screamed, and he came, his cum being so strong it reached Yuki's neck.

Shuichi remained motionless on the bed as he observed the bed rocking hard against the wall, the spring creaking in protest as Yuki fucked his ass as hard as he wanted. Shu never knew he'd enjoyed it so much being quiet-hearing Yuki's hot pants and groans as his ass was gripepd tightly and being parted. God, he loved the man on top of him, loved him to fucking hell. Loved the sounds...

"Hagh...huhhgg...ngg..nngn hhuuuh...ahh..ahhh..." Yuki even cursed, "Fuck..ah-"

Shuichi wiggled his hips before remaining into another doll, "Hgnn...you were-ah...jealous, OhhHHHhh...weren't you." he bit back a smile as Yuki growled.

"Damn...straight, nng...You're my ass to fuck. MY HOLE." Yuki's cum were coming now, "THIS..." he ran his hands on Shuichi nipples and kissed the boy's mouth, "IS MINE."

"Oh god Yuki-" Shuichi whispered, as the man pulled away from his mouth, continuing to fuck him. He reached a hand over and gently massage Yuki's part of the member that was too big for his miniscule hole, "Tell me I'm yours. Tell me that I'm the only one that'll ever taste your semen, the only one you'll penetrate." Shuichi thrashed his head around the pillows, he could feel Yuki's semen shooting right up to his heart, "I love you Yuki. I love you so much...AH!"

Yuki smiled, unafraid of the brat seeing. He leaned down, still connected to his lover, and softly he whispered, "That's right...and come to think of it..." he looked into Shuichi's mesmerizing purple eyes, "I've never marked you."

Shuichi gasped, tears overflowing him as Yuki's loving lips pressed on the crook of his neck. The sweet sensation of Yuki's tongue licking a small part of his skin that would be important for the whole world to see.

Yuki was content with the mark, even though it was dark, he could see where it was exactly. Kissing Shuichi deeply, he wiped away the boy's tears and tilted his head to expose his neck,

"And you've never marked me. You would be the first to do so...Shuichi-kun." he led the boy's lips to the juncture of his neck and shoulder and patiently waited as Shuichi kissed his neck, praising with his saliva and muscle in his mouth the piece of skin that was offered so willingly.

When they were done Yuki attempted to pull out, only to have Shuichi throw his arms over Yuki and pressed the man harder against him,

"I love you Yuki, I love you so much, more than anything in the world-and I don't care if you're rich or not. I don't care whatever I have to do to stay with you...but I'll never leave you Yuki. Never. Never."

Yuki's brow softened and as he role played as Shuichi's blanket, he sighed in relief and whispered in return, "I know. I know Shu-chan..." hearing Shuichi's happy sobs made him want to stay in that position forever.

And he did-attached to the man that loved him and to the man he loved in the dark.

Meraeì hummed a soft tune and smiled out to the dark sky, "I would've have been the first in your heart Shuichi-san...had it not been for Eiri...that was the story, once upon a time. I hope this time...this will be the end of your long suffering."

A-N: Ho ho ho! Alright, please don't hate Meraeì! I know she's my own made up character and I know how you guys hate it when it's like that, but please! Don't hate her and bare with, okie? I was rather please with this because I took my time...how about you? Did you enjoy this? Please review your satisfaction to me!

Next Chapter Summary: The dreaded day has come. Tohma makes an appearance and tells Shuichi a secret in despair of protecting his brother-in-law. It would be a bad time for Yuki to go to a book tour! ANGST coming and...ho ho, do you think I can keep my smutty streak going? Whaddya think?

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Interferences

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I wished enough and slit my wrists...then Gravi would be mine**

**Taste: Ah man, probably lemon covered in chocolate with a stick stuck in the middle. Like a BBQ chocolate lemon!**

**Rate: RRRRRR/XXXXXXXXX :)**

**AN: Alrighty, so did people think I was done? I am deeply sorry for the biggest delay in life! Okay, go on then, read this chapter full of angsty, drama, romance, comedy and SMUT! WHEE!**

Chapter 7

"Ngnn...! Ah! Yes!" Shuichi shouted in a loud scream. Currently Shuichi had a hundred and twenty pound novelist on him, pinning his hands up above his head against the bed frame, their skin in contact to skin, and the older man was rocking themselves back and forthe back forth...so hard that the springs of the bed were threatening to break and the bed was so soak in so much lube and orgasms.

"This is mine," Yuki growled, nipping at the last skin on Shu's neck that wasn't bruised, "Mine." and he continued to pound inside the small man's prostate while his cum dripped to the sides of the boy's entrance.

Shuichi held on to his lover's muscley arms. Yuki had been over possessive since Meraeì had threatened to...

"Oh my! You look so cute with that new tatoo Shu-chan!" Meraeì exclaimed as Shuichi's new mark from his and Yuki's make up sex showed visibly to her.

"Yuki gave it to me!" Shuichi had naively said, and Meraeì must not have understood for she asked if she could give him one too, nearing his neck-but Yuki had snatched Shuichi by then and dumped him in the car and drove off.

Talk about unable to get a joke.

So now they were back to Tokyo and the two have been shagging each other as if teenagers that have just mastered sex.

"Move." Yuki growled at Shuichi who was oblivious that he was not on top of Yuki, and the man had just ordered him to move, grounding his hips upwards to Shuichi's. He groaned as the man on top of him wiggled his hips in a circular motion, and Yuki could clearly feel that prostate of Shuichi's begging to be fucked a great deal of times. The novelist grabbed Shu's wrists, held him still, and viciously rammed his huge cock inside the boy-

"Uwa...aahhh!" Shu yelled, collapsing backwards on the bed...well, on the bed anyways if there was any left, but instead, he fell on the ground, where the bed's edge ended. "Owww..." he groaned as Yuki disconnected from him. Really this has got to be over! The boy thought, though he really wanted more, and more he got.

Yuki had been eyeing him when the pink haired boy remained quiet, and he didn't like it at all and was going to order him to get back up, but he halted when Shuichi's back was on the ground and his legs still slightly parted for him on the bed. He smiled and probed Shu's hole with his tongue, loving the noises that he was rewarded with...ah, the music of sex, just for Yuki.

"Hn...la-last one...Yuki" the Shuichi pouted, spreading his legs widely, not being bothered by the new position. Yuki flipped him so that his elbows were supporting on ground while his lower body was being hoisted up on the bed and wrapped around Yuki's waist, his buttcheeks were pinched and Yuki waited for that appreciative noise before slamming in-working the bedsprings again.

"Hungh...you want this didn't...ah, you?" Yuki said, his eyes narrowing in sadistic delight as the body beneath him quivered in anticipation.

"Uhn, yeah...ah...ah.AH-ooohh...Yu-Yuki..."

Moving in the sexual dance, the two moved faster and harder, striving for the ultimate goal of bliss and happiness. Almost always, Shuichi came first, and Yuki could feel the tightening around his manhood as Shuichi's sounds became more desperate and erotic, full of the sweetest seduction notes...and Shuichi came with a loud command from Yuki,

"Damn it, cum already!" and the boy came in the medium of thick, white strings, followed by a mere fraction of a second by Yuki.

Enjoying nirvana, Yuki hoisted Shuichi back to the bed and pulled him next to him, covering themselves with his white covers. Shuichi snuggled close to his love and murmured a soft and calming vow of staying forever with him, loving him with all his heart and his belonging to him for eternity; all the while enjoying Yuki's lazy trace of hand that motioned in circles on his hips while nipping at his neck to mark him his once more. God, he loved this man with all his heart!s

"Yuki," Shuichi whispered, before taking his turn to mark his man. He dipped his head on Yuki's shoulder and sucked on a piece of skin.

"Mm?" Yuki replied, hold tightening on the boy's waist, "What do you want brat?"

Shu gave a final lick before whispering, "Let's go out on a date tomorrow."

"We just got back from our vacation."

"But you didn't seem to enjoy it."

Yuki raised a brow. He enjoyed the cat costume on Shuichi, "I did."

"Besides the neko suit."

Damn.

"Please Yuki?" Shuichi asked, nuzzling his elder lover's chest and kissing his nipple, "Please?" he flicked his tongue over the nub, giggling softly as his leg, thrown over Yuki's waist, felt a slight twitch from the man.

"Brat." Yuki whispered, sitting up and clearly ready for round eleven.

"I'm your spoiled brat." was the seductive reply, all the while Shuichi spreading himself. Ready for round eleven.

Of course, Shuichi also had other reasons as to why he asked Yuki to go out with him. It all began after the rest stop (not for bathroom) while driving home from the hotel...Yuki had received a conspicous phone call from someone he refused to tell Shuichi, and after that, the man had been more aloof than the first time they met. Part of Shuichi knew that Yuki was trying to hide something, while the other part of him knew that his lover thought he couldn't see it.

Of course, Shuichi's mind never crossed the possibility that when your lover makes love to you every time he sees you...it never occurred to him that something was going on.

"Yukiii!" Shuichi yelled from the kitchen, watching his and Yuki's breakfast being cooked in the auto oven, "Yuki, come here!" he whined, pleased as he saw his lover fully dressed, just as he was, for their outing that would follow after their meal.

"Baka. You're so loud!" the novelist grumbled, but he pulled the smaller body and sat it down to his lap, arms wrapped around him and gruffly kissing him. On engaged their battle, the blonde of course winning.

"I want Shuichi for breakfast." Yuki murmured, dragging the boy towards the bedroom, but Shuichi held firm, settling for the kiss.

"NO! Yuuki! I'm still sore from yesterday! Please, c'mon, let's be normal for once and not have sex everytime we see each other!"

And surprisingly, that was all that needed be said. The pink haired man really thought Yuki would fight it out like the so many other times, but instead, the older man shrugged and sat himself down on the table, awaiting his breakfast which came with a 'ding. Shu recognized the sudden change and worried.

Silently stopping his chopsticks before his mouth, he asked, "Yuki, you're not mad are you?" to which Yuki answered with a silently push from his chair and said,

"Are we going now or not?"

Of course, Shuichi knew that it wasn't fair if he couldn't keep up with Yuki's libido, and of course he could, but lately, all they've been about is rough sex, and Shuichi began to wonder if the man still thought he was still his twenty thousand dollar prize-well he was- but still! Shuichi thought he was more now, right?

All the boiling thoughts of grief and despair left the man when Yuki and he stepped into the mall. Wiping away the thoughts from before, Shuichi took Yuki's hand, ignored the threats from him, and pulled the man off with him to the nearest store.

Shuichi smiled and laughed throughout the day, saying as he held up an elephant eared cap, "How do I look?" or grinning madly when he stepped into the dancing tube and beat every single one of his challengers, only looking at Yuki for approval which he received with a small nod. The date's temperature only escalted over a hundred sexual degrees when he suggested the movie theater, where his lover was suddenly inspired to act deviously sexy when the lights dimmed and no one seemed to have been around except for them, adding the bonus they sat at the very back, away from the scanning cameras and crawling mechanical critters who searched for indecency...and as Shuichi and Yuki sunked down on the theaters floor, it was more than 'indecency.

"Yuki!" Shuichi hissed through their mouths, "We'll get in trouble!" though the idea appealed to the younger man.

"We're both guys. It'll just probably overload the program-now take this damn pants off!"

"Ooohh! Yuk...i...uhm...ngn..." Shuichi grumbled, nervous when one of the bots in the entrance turned its head all the way around to see where the noise came from, "I'm already naked...and it's cold!"

"It's never stopped us before. Now hang on." Yuki replied quickly, fishing his own erection out from his pants and lifting Shu to his knees, aiming himself to his boy's perfectly round and widely open entrance, "Here I go." the man teased at his lover, agonizingly sliding inside, "So tight like always...aren't-...you-Hn."

Shuichi rocked his hips and held on to nothing on the concrete gorund, arching his back as he felt himself and Yuki joined by that special spot that only the older man found.

"OHHH...Yuki." Shuichi gasped, lowering his voice, "faster!"

"I can't hear you." Yuki murmured. No way would this be an exception to Shuichi's vocal. It was, his favorite music, and Shu's sound of pleasure is the only thing that can get him out of control, "You're gonna have to be louder than that moron."

"AH!" Shuichi complied, unable to help himself as his large voice were put to use, "YUKI! FUCK ME-OH-OH, YEAH. THERE. OH. AH-DEEPER, deeper, deeperdeeper-deep--UWAAHH!"

"Fuck, so hot." Yuki said, watching Shuichi's cum spread over the floor, and he followed suit too, grasping and giving one last thrust to Shuichi's hips and cumming into the boy too.

Both fell silent...and then froze as metallic clanking made its way towards them and stopped before them, shedding red light over the pair.

The robo cop tilted its neck as its red eyes focused on the pair he had just seen. His data couldn't processed as he saw a naked man on knees, while the other man, the blonde one, was sitting on his seat with his fly open, the pink haired human kneeling between his legs, mouth around the blonde's organ...data was denying him to analyze the scene.

Now the blonde novelist was aware of the robot along with his partner, but instead of zipping himself, he relaxed against the chair and threaded his fingers into the pink forest that was bobbing up and down with his libido inside those soft pink, parted lips.

"Yeah, Oh-Shu..." he moaned in ecstacy as he felt the ball of his shaft being licked inside the dark cavern. By then Shuichi had lifted his legs unto his shoulder. Yuki's large hands ran over the petite back and pulled him closer between his legs. Damn, did that feel good. That tongue sucking him off as if it was nipple...

Shuichi swallowed the large amounts of the elder one's cum, grinning madly as Yuki zipped himself up and then refocused to the rock star, running his fingers up and down the lithe body. Well, until...

"Alert, you've broken code 4-13 of section ninety six, all civilians must be clothed fully during theatre hours

Shuichi giggled and Yuki smiled unknowingly. They figured the robot was not trained to identify gay activities-or male-on-male relations, so when they stopped, the next thing he recognized was Shuichi's 'lack' of clothing.

Yuki gave Shuichi his overlarge shirt to put on, and when he did, Yuki ociuld not avoid the smile on his lips as his small property of a lover looked adorable with the shirt coming down to his knees.

Standing up, Yuki slung Shuichi over his shoulder and walked past the confused robo cop, "Sorry officer, but this convict is mine. Have a nice day." and the ocuple was gone, one howling with laughter and protestions to be let down, while the other ignored and walked off briskly.

Robo cop mumbled, "Have...a nice day too...sir?"

"Let's go home Yuki!" Shuichi squealed as his boyfriend dumped him in the back of his benz, happy as Yuki briskly backed away from the parking garage and raced off. It seemed, his libido was back.

Shuichi laughed as he pressed his hand on the bulge of Yuki's pants while the other to his own, teasing as Yuki grimaced...only to smile when the boy looked away.

And now, had Yuki focused on the people walking on the sidewalk, he might have noticed a certain person that couldn't be mistaken for many. He could have seen the figure stop in his track with his overcoat flying in all direction as Yuki drove by, that hat slightly shifting on his head...and he would have seen the figure's shock face.

"Ma...masaka." the blonde figure muttered, the laughter ringing in his ears at a far distance.

Remember Yuki's aloofness? Yeah, Shuichi had thought it had all been solved, since after the date, Yuki was conveniently making time for his lover more and more, just sitting on the couch and reading aloud whatever Shuichi asked him share his book, or listening to the childish lyrics that was the top hit of Japan. No sexual pressure or lust, just maybe love between the two that the man, Yuki, the cold hearted bastard that won him at the bar just some months ago, wasn't so oppressed to showing just a little more everyday. Yuki had not said he loved Shuichi, but that was what he used his body for right?

And all was well indeed until one afternoon, Yuki had asked Shuichi to stop by the grocery store that was close to his working place to buy some ingredients for dinner. Shuichi was more than happy to comply witht he request and set off to his journey, excusing himself from his band members, and from his mentor Ryuichi, who in turn just told him to enjoy what he had now. The others gave him their blessing, if not in the most obvious' go ahead' way.

So that's where he was, in the supermarket, looking at a stand with green long beans, picking out bundles of onions, bread, and a few beer for Yuki, who enjoyed it almost as much as Shuichi...well, he hoped not. On his final stop, Shuichi halted in front of a 'strawberry cake' stand. He looked to and from between all of them trying to decide if Yuki wanted the one with cherries on them, or the chocolate one, the crispy or the soft cake. He was pondering for such a long time and hoped he could remember something about Yuki saying anything in the past, when helpd did come in a form of a voice, soft, relaxing and...and resenting.

"He likes the crispy ones with strawberry on them." the voice behind Shuichi whispered, which added after Shuichi picked the right one, "Don't turn. I've not seen your face neither should you see mine. Shindo-san, hai?"

"Oh...y-yeah." Shuichi replied, handling the cake and looking over the size.

"Get him the medium size box. Therefore he won't get tired of the dessert so quickly, and he'll be more likely to save some for you." the voice paused, and Shuichi could tell the owner was smiling, "That's what you want right? You want him to be all lovey-dovey on you."

"Um-"

"It'll never happen." the man's voice snapped.

"But-"

"We'll meet again Shindo-san."

Shuichi quickly whirled around to see the figure but stopped when no one was there except for a few group of people that were just passing by. Had he imagined...it couldn't have been...and..

'What did he mean?' Shuichi thought.

That evening when he came home, Shuichi couldn't be more happier when Yuki frowned and kissed him. Really, Shuichi would have thought that having sex and cooking at the same time would be hard, but his talented lover and his libido somehow did it alright.

That night, Shuichi revealed his strawberry cake, which made Yuki fall silent as the man examined box and all. The pop star cheered inwardly when Yuki just up and carried him off to the bedroom, all the while asking if I just picked up the box on my own.

Shuichi breathed in relief when he had said 'picked up on his own' since, he did pick it up with his own two hands, "Yes." He breathed, moaning as Yuki teased him and interrogated him as to why he chose that particular type of strawberry cake since he never told Shuichi his favorite. Shuichi just shrugged, and it was left to that.

Even in their love making, Shuichi could not help wonder worriedly why Yuki was so intent on wanting to know.

It was sometime three days later since the event at the supermarket, and all had passed the carefree young man's mind about the stranger. That one particular night three days later, Shuichi had stayed to catch up with everything he missed in the club and the song making that it was somewhere in one in the morning that he finally came back, all work done. He waited for the elevator which opened almost instantly and began to close when a hand stopped the door and opened the machine apart.

There stood a young man, older than Shuichi, with flaxened colored hair and teal eyes, staring intently at the man boring holes on Shu's face.

"C-can I help you?" Shuichi asked, nicely, still jsut a little frightened and tired.

"We've spoken." the man replied, and smiled slightly when Shuichi gasped, "He liked the cake, didn't he?"

"Ha-hai. Tha-thank you, sir." Shuchi said, mumbling and trying to decide what was going on, and before he could continue, the man's smile became eerily so innocent as his voice said,

"Shindo-san, I don't think you understood my whole message three days ago. I know Yuki more than you, and I love him." the short figure crossed his arms, "Yuki is mine." and he was satisfied by the shock look on Shuichi's face that he did not bother to stop the elevator closing for the second time.

Shuichi knocked on Yuki's door, and he was horrified when Yuki answered it. The man's hair was mussed, sweat was clearly dried off from his forehead and his shirt was buttoned up the wrong way. It was like Yuki was a teenager who was keeping the secret that he had just sex from his mother, which SHuichi played right now.

"You're late." Yuki grumbled.

Shuichi bit his lips and threw himself unto Yuki, kissing the man with fervent energy, removing the misplaced buttons of his shirt, "I missed you a lot." Shuichi whispered hoarsely, grinding their hips-and though he had taken dominance, Yuki did not allow him to keep it.

Both closed the door to the entrance and never reached the bedroom. There was something about having sex on the welcome mat that cause Shuichi to never looked at one, the same way he had before that night.

Even though Shuichi knew that Yuki fucked the man he had talked to earlier, he couldn't help but scream out Yuki's name, telling him that his body since the day his virginity had been taken away, would always be his. In a way, maybe it confused Yuki about what he meant, which caused the man's libido to desire him more-wanting to be engulfed in that dark insides of his kid's little ass.

It confused Yuki that when they were done, there were no professings of undying love from his boy.

Shuichi didn't know that Yuki REALLY was cheating on him, but he assumed it was like that, well because...in a way, he felt inferior to Yuki's other boy lover's beauty. The teal eyes were captivating and he was calm...so unlike Shuichi, and if Eiri did not like Shuichi the whirlwind, the little man figured he liked other guys that were calming...and really, how can Shuichi stand that?

Two days later Shuichi saw him again, and his name was Tohma. How did Shuichi find out? Oh yes, that one evening, around three in the afternoon, Yuki and he had just finished sex and were enjoying a quiet time whene Eiri's alarm clock suddenly rang, and after turning it off, he pushed Shuichi off the bed, told him to take a shower, and then to head out. Yuki had done it in such a nice way that if Shuichi did not know anything about the other man, he wouldn't have been so suspicious towards his blonde love. He loved the man after all, and so he complied and left the house.

Two hours later, Shuichi decided to check on Yuki, returning from the club to the house, he stopped abruptly behind a wall corner where he could see clearly the man, whom he heard Yuki greet as 'Tohma. Shuichi was horrified when the smaller man threw himself over Yuki, and both tumbled back inside the house, door slamming behind them. Shuichi was flabbergasted by what he saw, and it took him a full seven minutes before convincing himself that it was just a hug and no more-he decided to return home that instant-so he walked briskly towards Yuki's door, and before he could raised a hand and utter a 'tadaima' he heard a moan not far from inside,

"Ohhh...Yuki, oww...Hng...oh, that hurts! Sl-slow down-mmpphhhgg..."

"Tohma, shut up and move."

"B-But Eiri-san...it...it'll hurt-" Tohma gasped, followed by a hissing sound.

"Tohma-"

"Okay! Okay!" Came Tohma's cheerful interruption, "I'm ready now, faster! Eiri, I said faster! Faster!"

"Damn it!" Yuki grumbled, "You said it hurts!"

Shuichi recoiled. Yuki had never considered it during their love makingif Shuichi hurt or not. He bit his bottom lips until a drop of blood told him to stop.

"I was hoping you missed me!"

"I've..." Yuki stopped, and Shuichi dfeduced he was in the process of thrusting inside the man, "had something to accompany me..." another pause, "while you were gone."

"Oh Eiri!" Tohma had exclaimed, and Shuichi had enough.

Unknowing that he had slammed his fist against the door, he ran off and took the stairs. If Shuichi had stayed for a moment longer, or if he had taken the time to stop and wait for the elevator, he would have seen the door to Yuki's house fling open, and Yuki, fully clothed and composed in any way that he couldn't if he was having sex, stepped out to see what it was, peering up and down the hallway to find nothing; behind him laid Tohma on his butt with his leg stuck out and half way bandaged, groaning at the pain of his sprained ankle.

--End of Chapter 7--

**AN: o0 oh my...was I mean? I'm sorry, it'd not done yet. So, you want me to continue right? well then...HOLLAR' FOR ME IN REVIEWS! I hoped you had fun reading this! Oh, and one more thing-am I losing my touch? Haha, annnywayss, Chapter eight is probably the last of the last from this story...heh heh, so yeah- it's cause I kinda lost my plot because I was aiming for angst, but everyone loved the smutty streak so much I didn't want to lose itHaha, don't kill me!**


	8. Leave You Babe'

**Disclaimer: So I'm still alive after my futile try of slitting my wrist and wishing hard that I could have gravitation...er, and Gravitation is STILL not mine!  
Taste: Yummy  
Rated: X (gosh do I STILL need to tell you?) from languange to sex **

AN: YAY!!!! ALMOST three thousand hits and it's only two months! Super! I love you guys so much! Read on brave adventurers of smut and angst! This is the last chapter!

**Chapter Eight: Leave You Babe'**

There was an apartment not far from club PLEASANCE that had not been occupied in months. But tonight was a change. Tonight there was a form in the small box of a room crying his heart out for the betrayal that he had seen-no, not seen, Heard. There was no other explanation! Who could moan like that? It was…it was complete and utterly traitorous of Yuki to have done that.

But, a voice inside Shuichi whispered, he never committed to anything. You were a whore for sale…and it was his business alone to play you. You were twenty thousand dollars disposable to him.

Then again the pink haired man broke into fits of sob and tears that didn't seem to end.

"Yuki I hate you!" he yelled almost too angry and mournful.

He had lost.

**OoooooooooO **

Ring….ring….ring….

"Fuck!" Yuki cursed as the phone rang once more. He raised his head from his desk, a slight dent showing on it from laying on the edge of his desk for too long. Leaning back against his leather chair, the writer said out loud, "Let in the call." And an electronic hologram showed a cinnamon colored man with dark brown eyes. He looked familiar…who was he- Nakoshi was it?

"Oh hi Yuki-san." The unknown man greeted.

How did he get my phone number? Yuki asked thoughtfully.

As if reading his mind, the said man continued, "Shuichi gave me your phone number just in case I needed him." he laughed, bringing an arm behind his head, "This is my first time calling, but you wouldn't happen to be planning to keep Shuichi tonight are you?"

Eiri blinked. He had taken a moment to process what the message was, and realizing it, he sat up chair, "What do you mean?" he snapped, "He's not here."

"Oh really?" Shuichi's friend- ah, wasn't it Nakano Hiroshi - said back to him, "Well, do you know where he is then? Our boss man Ryuichi's been saying that he hasn't done any jig for quite a while and the crowd are really asking for him. Since…y'know." Hiro said bashfully. Shuichi had once said that Eiri tended to be possessive if said the wrong thing.

"How the hell would I know where that brat is? He hasn't come back since…" Eiri glanced at the clock and nearly blew his head off. That incredibly annoying feeling earlier had now transformed into something aching.

"Since?" Hiro asked.

"Since a few hours ago." Eiri mumbled. He kicked Shuichi out around noon and it was already ten thirty. There was no way he was telling his lover's friend how irresponsible he has been.

Hiro seemed to have shifted uncomfortably, "Really? We figured he was always with you…so we thought- never mind. Okay, it was nice talking to you Yuki-san." And then Hiro's line went out.

Eiri glanced at the clock. 10:30, his lover has not returned for seven hours nor called. Yuki had contacted the club but there was no one to answer except for the stupid club owner with the pink bunny saying 'I thought Shu was fucking you?' he tried his cell phone and it was off. He had looked for him around the area, but there was no one he saw that could be his boy. Eiri had not meant to kick out Shuichi, it was just...god, he was so attached to the boy that the mere thought of Tohma finding out about him and then tearing them apart made him hurt! Tohma was the head of the police department and anything he said went, even if the story was true or not. Always his brother in law had tried to arrest every person he slept with the night before and came to bug him about it.

Shuichi was different. That's why it was important that Tohma did not harm the kid...and if Shuichi held a grudge about that, fine, but seven hours, thirty minutes and fifty five seconds was just damn well too much.

Yuki himself was uncomfortable about the situation now. Usually Shuichi could not keep off of his place for more than two hours on end, so why did this one appear different? Eiri's heart wrenched. What if the brat had tried to come home but couldn't because Yuki was sleeping? What if….Eiri hesitated, What if Shuichi's hurt?

"Okay you're just going too far now idiot." Yuki reprimanded, but he didn't stop himself from getting out of his study, slipping on a warm jacket and running out and to the streets.

The first place Yuki had gone to was the club. He had made sure that Hiro wasn't playing a joke, and true to the word, the band Bad Luck didn't have their singer. Eiri tried asking around the club too, when every nose ringed punk, and slutty girls told him the same answers of 'I don't know' it was apparent the novelist should go somewhere else. Nearly all night Eiri Yuki rounded the alleyways of Shuichi's favorite hideouts twice. He looked for anything that was beaten on the ground, hoping each time as he came across countless of beggars that it wasn't Shuichi, god what would he do if…if Shuichi was somewhere dead?

Taking out his cell phone, he speed dialed Shuichi's phone number and waited for the ringing.

"Fuck it all!" Yuki yelled. Trudging down a dark street. He had called the baka numerous times now and still there was no answer. Yuki stopped when he heard familiar music…wasn't that…Bad Luck's theme song? Looking up, the novelist found himself staring up at CLUB PLEASANCE' and once more confirming that Shuichi had not been seen yet, the tall gajiin Japanese man turned and strode off. His only hope was that Shuichi was already home.

"Shu?" Yuki muttered, soundlessly opening the door to the dark house and turning on the lights. When there was no answer, the blonde walked down the hall and turned to their bedroom.

The small lump on the bed had his hopes up, but the writer fell on the bed hopelessly when it just turned out to be one of his pillows. Where was Shuichi? He asked himself.

He'll come home, Eiri thought. "Shuichi." He whispered, loving the way he said that name that dragged him to the realm of dreams. He's just late...just late...he'll come home...

That night, Shuichi did not come home, and Eiri was alone once more on his bed.

**OoooooooooO**

Yuki had hoped it had all been a dream, but at one thirty a.m. when he still hadn't felt that warmth only his lover could give on his side, or on any part of his body, Eiri forced himself to get up and turn on his cell phone.

Yuki dialed Hiro's phone number.

After a few rings, "Hello?" was the groggy reply.

"Have you seen the moron around? I've looked for him but can't find him."

"Huh, really." came the sarcastic reply, yawning at the same time.

"What?" Yuki snapped.

Hiro in the other line seemed to be shrugging, "I don't know, he stopped by. But he was even more depressed since he told me that he had a theory you had another man with you. Though it was really creepy of him to say that. It was like it as if it was true. Was it Yuki-san?"

"Of course not." Yuki denied, was his baka stupid or something? What other man can take Yuki away from those gorgeously wild purple eyes? "That's bullshit. I haven't slept with anyone but him."

Suddenly both men's breath hitched as they heard from Yuki's end, "Yuki sann!" a girl's voice.

Hiro was definitely frowning now. He thought the least the bastard could do was try to hide the fact that he was cheating on his best friend. "Uh-huh. Sure, but Shuichi might want to switch the man to 'wo' man. y'know? It doesn't sound like you're alone right now."

"Ah, fuck. It's not..." Yuki took a deep breath, "A friend of Shuichi is visiting and I need to kick her out. So if you see him..." Yuki cringed. He never really liked that Hiro guy, but...

"Yeah, yeah." Hiro said, catching the drift, "I'll call ya." and the line went dead.

Yuki took another deep breath and turned around to face Meraeì standing on the doorframe, leaning against the wall. She was dressed heavily even for early winter.

"How the hell did you know where I lived, and how the fuck did you get in?" Yuki growled, still bitter about the threat Meraeì had to marking his boy.

"Oh! I'm Tohma's trusty secretary! Didn't I mention? Haha, I stole Tohma's key! Duhr!" She held a golden key, "Where's Shu-chan?"

"Beats me." Yuki replied, though he was suddenly interested when Mereaì's childish mask fell off and a calm soft voice whispered,

"So he's still mad at you?"

"About what?" Yuki asked angrily, how can she know and him not know?

She shrugged, "That you were cheating on him." she smiled, "If I saw a man hug my lover and hear his moans from behind a door, I would be angry too! Dummy Yuki-san."

"What are you-" Yuki fell silent when he remembered it earlier that afternoon, but, Shuichi was not present...was he?

"Computer," Meraeì said, a terminal appeared in front of her, "show security take on thirteen twenty seven. Section eight one, take one, point three."

"Administrator confirmation needed." the computer replied-and Yuki dialed in his pass code and confirmed ten other passes and door systems.

'Showing.'

And suddenly the room dimmed as the terminal showed seven different angles of the hall from inside the house and the other from outside. There showed from outside Tohma tackling Yuki to the ground and disappearing inside the house and out of sight from the hallway, where, to Yuki's dismay stood Shuichi with widened eyes. In the screen taping from inside, it showed Tohma's ankle that was twisted from falling on it, and Yuki disappearing for a moment, only to come back and get a first aid kit...at the same time he begun wrapping the bandage on Tohma's ankle, Tohma began to moan-even if he had not thought of it earlier- rather erotically. Shuichi on the other side of the closed door, slumping a little against the wall.

The taped stopped when Shuichi cried and ran off, slamming his fist on the door-where seconds later, Yuki flung open.

Son of a-Yuki thought, He already knew about Shuichi-ah, shit!!!

Meraeì clapped her hands together, "Whee! That was a nice show! Hee hee, Yuki-" she looked around, "san?"

**OoooooooooO**

"You what?!" Mika yelled, she refused to calm down even for the sake of her baby. What Tohma had told her was just simply appalling!

Tohma nodded, "Hai, Mika dear, I've gotten rid of the boy. You were wrong this time. They're both so unlike, hiding their despair inside until it finally pops the last of their nerves and...Well, this is the outcome. All it took was my meddling."

"But Tohma! Yuki was happy!"

"It would seem so.. But what if I had been someone else intent on REALLY breaking them? They would not have lasted long. Partially because Shindo-san refused to ask Yuki's activities, and Yuki-san with his wrong judgments of protecting him from me." Tohma shook his head sadly, "What happened to him that he feels the need to protect Shindo-san from me? I'm his brother in law. If he wanted me to protect Shindo-san...I would."

"Tohma..." Mika mumbled.

Tohma sighed and rested his head on their lap, "I'm home Mika. Do you think I'm at fault?" he listened to his baby in the mother's womb, feeling comforted from his crime as his wife smiled down on him and petted his head, whispering in equal calmness,

"No Tohma, it's alright. It was your decision...but-" suddenly her phone rang, looking at who it was, she smiled, "hang on. Hello?"

"Ano! Mika-san!!!"

"Oh, Meraeì." Mika replied. Tohma sat up as he saw his wife turn away, curious about the large smile brought upon his wife's face since the phone call and never dying away as she hang up.

"What was that?" Tohma inquired, only to receive a small grin from Mika.

Mika crossed her arms and relaxed against the headboard of their bed. She smiled, a soft smile he's never seen before. It disappeared moments after they heard a knock outside of their door. Well, more like pounding.

"Why don't you answer the door? You might learn a little something about us Uesugi's." her sharp brown eyes never leaving him as he, uncertainly, got off the bed and headed downstairs.

Moment's later she heard a body flung against a wall. She sighed. Ah well.

When Tohma opened the door he expected it to be anything in the world except for a certain blonde novelist with fire in his usual emotionless eyes. "Ah Eiri-" but before he could even mutter a familiar suffix, he was thrown back by a pair of arms, his back landing with a thud against the wall.

"What the fuck were you thinking pulling that shit Tohma?!" Eiri shouted, reaching for the man's shirt and raising him up so that they were eye to eye. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I wanted to test him! He was not fit for you!" was the rapid reply, "You are my brother in law and all I want is to protect you!"

"Test him? You FUCKIN' drove him away!" Yuki flung the man across the room, where luckily Tohma landed on the couch, "Stop screwing around with my life Tohma. I'll do what I want with whomever I want. So you just get the hell off of my back or I swear I'll cut you off!"

The bleached, older Japanese man recoiled back painfully. Never had he seen how angry his little Yuki before. He loved his brother in law with all his heart-

Eiri advanced towards him again, ready to beat the shit out of him.

"What-" the man whispered. Eiri halted, "What made HIM special?" was the question, "He came to your life only a few months ago and you're treating him like royalty while me, Mika, Tatsuha and your father have always been by your side. We protected you from all the harms of the world but you can't even give us an atom of the love you've given to the boy. WHY!" Tohma shouted, his eyes narrowing in frustration, "WHAT MADE HIM SPECIAL THAT YOUR SISTER AND I COULD NOT GIVE?!"

"BECAUSE!" Yuki shouted back. "Because he was the only one-" Eiri stopped, biting his bottom of his lips.

Tohma lowered his head, hiding behind the back of the couch, "And you expected no one to be jealous?" his usual smile appeared, "You should protect your property more. That whore--"

Tohma doubled over and fell off the furniture. He clutched his jaw that hurt intensely. He hadn't even seen the rapid movement of Eiri's fist connecting to him. Tohma was certain that Eiri was ready to kill him if it wasn't for the commanding voice that stopped his brother in law.

"That's enough." Mika called solidly.

Yet before she could say something else, Eiri's beeper in his pocket rang away like there was no tomorrow.

"This is over." Eiri said after reading the message, he turned towards the door, "Stay the hell away from me, from here on out." and he was gone.

Mika sighed and watched as her brother drove off maniacally. Then her eyes moved to her husband. Striding to his side, she cradled his head and whispered, "Your lesson's been learned. Eiri is not the right Uesugi to mess around with."

**OoooooooooO**

Yuki sped off down the nearly empty lane of Tokyo, at such an ungodly hour, there were less to run over...not that he cared, Shuichi was important. A small lint of hope flickered inside him that stopped him from murdering his brother in law when he had read on his beeper:

Park by CLUB PLEASANCE. I'M WAITING. -Shu

Shuichi had been waiting. He was dressed rather thinly, but he could care less. He hated having to see Yuki for one reason alone, and he knew that his lover would hate him after he utters those words...even though they were just an excuse so that he could see that handsome, lying scumbag, who was good for nothing and never gave him anything but...but happiness. The small framed singer stood before the rail of the part that was like the edge of a cliff, staring far off to the black space filled with the city lights, creating illusions of temptations in the city. He and Eiri had more than once taken small walks at night here. In fact, they've made out on the park bench on more than one occasion and had even gotten carried away one night.

Shuichi let out a small giggle at the remembrance. He couldn't remember one single moment that he was never happy to be with his lover...but...it had turned out that he was not enough. The man's sad grin vanished instantly when a familiar voice behind him decided to float into his tears and straight to his already heartbroken heart.

"Shuichi?" the younger man hesitated, but, the sole reason he had showed his face was to see him. That's why he had called him there. Painfully slow, the pink haired singer turned around- only to be knocked out of his breath as a heavy weight flung himself unto the small unfortunate frame.

Eiri...was hugging him.

Shuichi could almost choke in his own tears and throat. He could feel himself choking as those strong arms held him tighter...and he didn't feel so cold.

But those moans. Those cry of pleasure behind the door. Shuichi's heart ached when he knew. He was not enough.

Eiri was relishing the feel of his lover in his arms, all in one piece when he heard a cold voice emit from his usual warm love.

"I want my money." Eiri's eyes opened. He had...he had--no, he wished he hadn't known what the boy was talking about.

Shuichi continued on brutally,

"Twenty thousands dollars. You never paid for winning me. I want it all right now." the young boy furrowed his brows as the older man pushed away and stared down at him, "I mean it. I'm going to start a new life and I won't have to deal with you. I'm going to leave this country." when Shuichi's looked straight to the older man's face, he swore his heart almost broke right then and there. He knew that Eiri would hate him, he had anticipated that and as a matter of fact, he had thought the man would scoff at him and tell him to leave empty handed...any of those would have sufficed, as long as it wasn't that horrible sad smile coming across his usual grouchy face.

Eiri reached into his pocket and drew out a wad of beaten envelope. Their surrounding had suddenly gotten so cold, and Eiri's breath showed in small puffs of mist towards the boy. He held the small manila envelope. Taking Shuichi's hand, he clenched it into the boy's palms, and whispered,

"I've always carried it around with me because I knew you'd take it sooner or later." he smiled again, "I guess we really were just screwing around." and with that, he stepped away, three, five...ten feet? Then he turned around and watched the motionless boy...and Shuichi knew what he was waiting for. Eiri Yuki was waiting for him to walk away now.

Shuichi clenched his fingers around the envelope. Giving one last glare to the man, waiting for an eruption of anger, he turned towards the opposite direction when it didn't come. Shuichi couldn't feel any more shame as he felt those gorgeous eyes boring on his back, his hold on the paper tightened. Ass he had thought Yuki didn't love him. Didn't want him, was willing to let go of him...

But then why did he look so desperate when handing him the money.

'I guess we really were just screwing around.'

Shuichi drew an angry breath.

Yuki couldn't watch anymore. He closed his eyes...so the decision was made. Shuichi Shindo was out of his life. Ironic wasn't it? He thought bitterly, Just when I thought you were wrong Tohma...I guess people like me will always be second when it comes to money.

"Fuck you!"

Eiri's eyes batted open just in time to see that envelope, crunched into a ball, soaring through the air. It missed his head by a few inches. Angered now, Eiri strode to the boy and snatched his wrist, "What do you want now? Why are you still here?!"

"Let go!!" Shuichi yelled, slapping him across the cheek, "You lied to me! You said you wanted to start all over again! Instead you cheat on me! If I wouldn't be the only one, you should have post a notice on my head that you'd be fucking someone else while I try to devote myself to you!" Eiri was pushed away only to have his resolved refreshed as he neared the boy once more,

"Stop being stubborn!" he yelled back dodging an oncoming slap, "If you want to go then go! I don't need you. And frankly neither do you! All you ever were after was my money. You've got that now, what else do you think you can get from me?! Huh! You're right I lied when I told you to start over! You shouldn't have come running back to me then and you should go now with your money!"

Shuichi made his way towards the man, bringing his arms up, pounding on Eiri's firm chest, "NO! Nonono! Don't tell me that I'm right! Don't give me this shit that I am worth twenty thousand dollars!! I..." He brought his hands underneath Yuki's arms, pulling both of them together, "I am nothing. I don't have to be worth so much just tell me that I am your number one lover. Just take me back. Let me hate you, let me get angry...just...just don't let me leave you." he smiled, burying his head further into his lover, "I won't be able to take it. I'll die." Shuichi brought up a hand to caressed the novelist's reddened cheek, "Do you want me to die? Because I..."

**OoooooooooO**

The next thing Shuichi was aware of was his surrounding changing. Somehow the cold outdoors had changed into his old apartment, with that familiar smell of only Shuichi before Eiri came along. Shuichi bounced a little on the bed as he was thrown down, Yuki following on top of him and sealing their lips into a deep passionate kiss.

Instantly Shuichi's hands instinctively flew to the blonde's head, trying to push him away in mind while in action he just held on.

He still wanted to be angry. To tell the man how dare him try to get rid of him with money for something priceless as his love for him, but that desperate probing of the older man's tongue, smoothing out any bad flavor in his mouth, replacing it with the sweet essence of saliva. It made him forget everything but the battle inside their dark and sharp mouths.

Fiercely Yuki battled him so that he would forget his words. His unfinished statement; only stopping when both were in dire need of air.

Shuichi felt it safe to open his eyes only to close once more when something wet fell on them. It couldn't be. Was Yuki...was his cold stoic lover...was that a tear?

A strange feeling of something incredibly warm washed over the smaller man when his blonde man buried his face on the crook of his neck, whispering in the softest voice, whilst his large palms cupped his face by the neck, thumb running his smooth, heart shaped face.

"Don't ever say that Shuichi. I didn't mean it like that...what I meant was you were the only one since we met. I didn't-I'd never cheat on you." he raised himself so that their foreheads touched, and for once, Shuichi saw a sign of worry let out without a care by the novelist, "In truth...I really wanted you with me. That's why I never told you about my overprotective brother in law, Tohma...because I knew he'd try something like what you overheard. I really wanted-" and by then Yuki was practically spouting out things he never dreamed he'd say that he was almost too thankful to have Shuichi's fingers halt the movement of his lips.

They stayed like that for a time, just staring at each other, Yuki giving into truth, while Shuichi searched him thoroughly; how stupid Shu felt! Stupid and special.

"I love you Yuki. I would never leave you, I'm sorry," he embraced the man with an arm, pulling him down towards himself, "I'm sorry." and then their lips met each other once more all their carnal lust taking over now that their emotional distress were in the clear.

"Let's go home Shu." Yuki grumbled, pulling himself up before he took the boy then and there in the unfamiliar room, "Let's go home." and he turned to leave when Shuichi held him back with a hand, tugging on him to look back. He met eyes with the blushing boy as the other asked,

"Yuki...I...I can't wait that long." he lowered his eyes, "And I want to make a memory with you here...now." and before Yuki could object, Shuichi coaxed him down towards the mattress with soft kisses on the wrist, gently moving up while the other hand busied itself with Eiri's buttons. He too was led down to the mattress, brought into a sudden fervent kiss, full of want and desperate passion.

Eiri's shirt fluttered into the shadows.

Golden eyes narrowed as they stared at an abandoned luggage, and Shu caught the sudden look of despise in the man's eyes. Giggling softly while saying in between, "I'm not leaving. Not anymore Yuki. I'm sorry."

Eiri replied, kissing his partner on the chest as he parted the clothing, " Moron. You never did want to leave." and holding a solid grip on Shu's thighs, his tongue gave a final flick on the boy's inner thighs before removing his shorts and saying, "I'll show you why." and seeing the delicious red, gorged organ, he was more than happy to oblige and engulf his boy.

God, he loved that scream of bliss and good pain. He loved the taste of that hot liquid that poured in great amounts down his throat.

Yuki won the tongue battle that ensued the blowjob, giving his young lover the luxury of happiness-and he would not come short. After leaving the pink haired star breathless, the older man moved between his legs and spread them as far as they would, loving the sight of Shu's opening quivering in anticipation for the over sized libido that would soon find itself wriggling up the tight heat. But not yet.

"Yuukii!!" was the scream that followed as something, besides his the man's fingers and erection invaded his insides. That wet on wet feeling of Yuki's tongue-he was not the only one enjoying it all, "Yuki..." Shu breathed before coming up short for more air. How did his lover do this to him?

"Good Shuichi?" Yuki asked, "It feels more than nice on my tongue too. You taste like watermelon." he circled the muscles ring and 'mmed' to end his revelation.

"Yu-Yuki..." the victim whimpered, clutching a strong hold on Eiri's broad shoulders, "...not enough," it's true, he enjoyed it but, "more...I want you. Give me yourself Yuki." and that was all it took, a simple request that the older one out of the two was waiting.

The neighbors swore somebody was getting murdered by the scream...but what kind of 'scream is followed by: "Ahh, mm...MO-more...there...yes...hai, hai, HAI!!! OOOooohHHhhh!!!"

What Yuki had done? He practically shoved his every being inside the lithe body's hole, hitting in an instant that swollen prostate that only he managed to find and hit each time with a tenfold pleasure adding up every thrust, push and roll of their hips. The novelist gritted his teeth as he pushed every vigor into Shuichi's prostate, demanding that it let him pass the barrier to explore his young prize and lover's insides. What was inside that man that made him lose control was beyond all laws that bound earth to itself.

"Uh...ooh ah...ah uwa...hah-hagh..." Shuichi felt himself nearing the promise of great joy as his man encircled his cock and thrust in the right time "Harder Yuki," he arched his back, volume rising, "Oh it's so good...please! faster!" and the two's movement became more frantic as Yuki let his sadistic side out, resulting at the headboard banging un-mercilessly against the wall, and the mattress creaking in full protest.

Shuichi was so close...

Thrust.

So close...

Push.

One more Yuki...

And the young pop star closed his eyes as his orgasm began to rush upwards when suddenly, all movements stopped. Oh the feeling of loss panicked him! Shuichi opened his eyes to see what was wrong, but as soon as he did, that last push from Yuki came, practically shattering his special spot in him which sent completeness skittering everywhere from his head to toe. Tears of pure bliss and love escaped his violet eyes. The silence was almost too abnormal when the two finalized and emptied their fluids to each other, settling down afterwards.

Opening his eyes, Shuichi saw that Yuki's hand was full of cum from their activity, unable to help himself, Shuichi took his hands and licked it clean, keeping Yuki's fingers in his mouth even long after every taste was gone. He was proud of that pure fascination Yuki had on his face, and when it would seem that nothing could ever beat it all, Yuki pulled him close and growled a soft 'MINE.'

Shuichi swore he heard something like: "You're the only one, love, the only one I'll ever treasure. So..." and the last part was so soft that Shu would later wonder if it had been a dream, 'so don't ever say that you'll want to leave me.' and the singer's favorite part was when he felt his lover's warm lips on his forehead.

"I love you forever. Eiri."

**END. OO**

**AN: Okay some of you wanted Meraeì back and some of you didn't...so the outcome is, she only appeared to help. Sorry to those who didn't want her back  
Some are asking what Tohma meant and others don't care as long as there's smut (rock on), well, I'm just here to say, I didn't answer those question because...well...doesn't it seem like this story is OVER? I felt sooo sad! I wanna keep writing but I don't know if you guys are gonna keep reading... and really school is killing me too. TT**

**Anywho's CLAP if you loved the smutty streak. heh heh. Well, should I make a sequel just for plain smuttiness? cackles but you guys are tired of me, but I'm so damn stubborn! Haha. Everyone who has been reviewing, thank you very much!**

**Please R & RI'll love you forever (wait...I already love you guys! Dang it, got nothing to exchange but the hopes of maybe making a sequel if I receive enough requests !!) lol. **


	9. Note

Well, this isn't a new chapter if you're wondering, but…I've finally gotten my butt in gear and made a sequel. Here is the summary, and if you're interested, search it and read lol.

Summary: Tohma feels bad for tricking his brother in law in the previous 'Welcome to My Romance,' so what does he send his brotherin law Yuki Eiri and his lover Shuichi Shindo for compensation? Why a futuristical sex game titled 'Makuhari's Game!'

I hope you feel inclined to read it and review!


End file.
